Gentle Women
by Kasurin Pawazu
Summary: Abused and hated by her family Hinata has no where to go. At school only 2 people talk to her. One day Gaara sees her sitting at her window and without knowing who she is he has the urge to help her. But can he? Dont own Naruto! First story, bad summary.
1. Blue Jays

Gentle Women

Hinata sat at her window for a third time. She wasn't to leave her room until she had finished the paperwork her father had given to her that day. She sighed and sat on the windowsill. She turned so she could grab the paperwork. She grabbed her pencil and leaned back against the wall and placed the papers on her lap. For three days now she had been stick in her room for at least five or six hours.

It was now three in the afternoon and Hinata wasn't anywhere near finished. She looked at two blue jays as they flew past her window and around the area until they landed in a sakura tree. She gave a small smile and then went back to work. A boy had been walking by the Hyuuga estate when he had stopped to look up at same birds.

When the birds had landed in the tree he saw someone in a window and turned his attention to the window. When he did he saw a girl giving a gentle smile at the birds then looking down and start working on something. He had never imagined that someone so young actually lived in that mansion.

He heard a door open and saw the front gate opening and knew it was time to leave. He walked off past the main gate before it was all the way open. As he walked away Hinata looked and saw him. She looked down and saw her father and sister leaving to go somewhere. She sighed and went back to work.

Later that day

"Hinata! You wrenched woman, get down here now!" Hinata flinched awake at the sound of her father yelling for her. She looked down in her lap and say the papers and that they weren't done yet. "oh, no…" She whispered. Hinata picked the papers up and walked quickly and quietly downstairs to her father. "Y..y…yes, father?" He looked at her and the papers in her hands. He stood up and snatched the papers from her. "go make dinner."

His ice cold eyes bore down on her and she gave a quick nod and left the room to the kitchen. She was half way down with dinner when he heard something crash. That was never good. Her father came into the kitchen and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the living room. "What is this!" He pointed the papers that weren't finished yet. "I…I was working on them when you called." He slapped her causing her to fall, but he pulled her right back up and grabbed her by the chin.

Hinata could feel tears on the verge of coming but she held them back. She didn't want her father to be satisfied so she held them back. "Don't lie to me you bitch." He had activated his Byakugun. He pushed her away and stood up straight. "stand straight, Hinata. Liars need to be punished." Hinata did as she was told and the last thing she saw was chakura hitting her in the stomache.


	2. Pain

Hinata woke up and flinched from the pain in her stomach. She looked around and saw that she had been moved to her room. She sat up slowly and noticed that she had a huge bruise on her arm where her father had grabbed her last night. "What time is it?" She whispered and looked over at her clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. She got out of bed and went to her bathroom and took her clothes off the take a shower.

When she looked in the mirror she saw a bruise that cover a large section of her stomach, also a couple of bruises on her back. She started the water and stood there waiting for it to warm up. When she got in she winced at the pain. "At least I can hide these with our uniform…oh no I forgot to wash my long sleeved-shirt!" Hinata hurried to finish her shower and then got out to find the dirty shirt.

She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was dripping getting her floor wet as she looked for it. "It's gone…" Hinata then remembered that her sister had come in her room earlier yesterday. She sighed and looked out the window at the now rising sun. It was still low but it was coming up and it was proof that she was still alive.

Hinata put her underwear and bra. She opened she closet and got the rest of her clothes out. She put her skirt and socks on, but before she could put her shirt on someone knocked on her door. "W..Who is it?" she said just loud enough to be heard outside the door.

"Its Neji." Hinata stopped for a second and then quickly put her short-sleeved shirt on. "You can come in I…if you want." Neji opened the door and went in closing the door behind him. He walked over to Hinata and saw her bandaged arm and grabbed her by her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. "Ouch…N…Neji th…th..that hurt." Her picked her up and placed her on top of the sink counter.

He then opened the cupboards and looked around for medication to help with the pain and swelling. He unwrapped her arm and cleaned it with ointments properly and then rewrapped it. "Take your shirt off." Hinata's eye widened, "w…why?" Neji leaned against the counter getting closer to Hinata's face. "So I can check on your stomach."

He leaned back and waited for her to do as she was told. She winced at the pain when she used her muscles. Neji unwrapped the bandage around her stomach and looked at it. It had actually gotten worse since Hinata wrapped it. "You want to kill yourself that badly?" Hinata shook her head and he sighed. Neji cleaned it up the best her could and then wrapped it again. "Lets go, or we'll be late for school." Negi lifter Hinata up and lightly put her on the ground. "Oh and here…"

Neji took his long-sleeved shirt off and gave it to Hinata and took her shirt. "There now no one will know." Hinata mumbled thanks and finished getting dressed. She grabbed some toast and left before her dad saw her. Neji was slower at leaving cause he didn't want his uncle to start asking questions.

As Hinata walked to school Shino and Kiba walked up to her and smiled, "hey, Hinata how are you this morning?" Hinata gave them her normal gently and timid smile. "I'm good, but where's Akamaru?" Shino put his hands in his pockets and kept quiet as Kiba told Hinata the story. "Poor Akamaru, I'll try and see him some time." Kiba smiled, "thanks Hinata." When they got to school they went to their lockers and then headed to class.

As they were heading that way Gaara walked towards them and past Hinata making her turn her head. He had lightly brushed against her and now feared he would blame her. Gaara indeed did turn around and didn't look happy. "I….I…I'm sorry Gaara-kun. It w…w…was an accident." Gaara just looked at her and as he turned to keep walking at last second he saw something purple under her shirt and it looked like it was starting to bleed.

He left and went to his class. Hinata sighed a relief and went to class with her friends. "Don't worry about him, Hinata he's just a jerk." Kiba said as he went and sat down in the back. Shino touched her shoulder and said quietly, "Ignore Asses like him. Their nothing but trouble." He went and sat down also but in a different part of the room. Hinata sat in her seat that was next to a window. During class she looked out the window and noticed that her class faced Gaara's class.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and tried to ignore it so not to draw attention to herself. Gaara looked out the window and saw her. 'She looks like she's in pain…' Gaara said in his head but then the demon in him yelled, 'IGNORE IT! SHE'S FOOD AND NOTHING ELSE.' Gaara looked back to the front of his class. Hinata started to feel dizzy and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Shino jumping out of his seat surprising everyone and grabbing her before she hit her head.

Kiba ran over to her and Shino. "What happened?" Shino looked at Kiba and Kiba knew that it was something that no one needed to know about. Shino picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the classroom with Kiba right behind him. "Is she going to be ok?" Shino looked down at his pale friend and frowned, "I don't know, she's not looking to good." When they got her to the nurse's office the nurse wasn't there so Shino went right ahead and laid her down on a bed.

Kiba signed Hinata in and then joined Shino at the bed and sat next to Hinata. "I noticed she was walking a bit slower today and didn't want to raise her arms as much. But I thought maybe she was just tired or sore from training." Kiba looked at Shino confused, "where are you getting at with this?" Shino untucked her shirt and unbutton most of the buttons showing her wrapped stomach. "She's bleeding…" Shino wrapped his arms carefully around Hinata's tiny shoulders and lifted her up slowly. "Undo the bandage, Kiba." Kiba slowly undid the bandage so not to hurt Hinata in the process.

When Kiba had finished Shino laided Hinata back down onto the bed. "Shino…do you see what I see?" Shino nodded and got up from the bed. He went over to the window and kicked the wall. "Damn it!" Kiba looked at Shino and then back at Hinata. "She's not going to tell us, I know she wont." Shino looked at his friends and then headed to the door to leave, "where are you going?" Shino turned and looked at Shino and then Hinata, "I know who will." With that Shino left the nurses office with Hinata. The nurse came in a few minutes later and smiled at Kiba, "Hey Kiba what can I do for you today?" Kiba looked at the nurse and stood, "not me, Hinata."

The Nurse looked at Kiba and then went over to Hinata and saw her wound. The nurse closed the curtain and took Hinata's shirt off rest of the way. She saw that Hinata had her right arm bandaged also and that there were some little bruises on other parts of her body. The nurse knew that Kiba would want to know. "Kiba come in here please." Kiba hesitated and then opened the curtain, "what is it?" The nurse showed Kiba rest of Hinata's wounds.

"What the hell?" Kiba fell into the chair next to the bed. He couldn't believe that she had so many wounds on her. He sighed and put his face in his hands trying to stay calm. "Kiba, I'm going to try and stop her internal bleeding and heal the rest of her wounds so can you go back to class?" Kiba nodded and left, looking back at Hinata for a second and then walked off towards the classroom.

On his way to the classroom he saw Shino talking to someone in the hall. He walked over there and as he was almost there he saw Neji leaving to go back to his class. "What did he say?" Kiba asked Shino as he stood next to his friend. Shino leaned against the locker and looked at Neji as he left. "Her father did that to her. And Neji said that that's the worst it's ever gotten." Kiba scratched the back of his head and nudged Shino, "lets get to class, we can't do anything while in school." Shino agreed and they went back to class and sat down.

After school was over Shino and Kiba ran to the nurse's office to see if Hinata was ok enough to walk home. When they got there they saw Gaara leaving the nurses office and walked past them. They both froze for a second and then ran into the office afraid he had done something to her. The nurse was putting some medicine away and Hinata's curtain was closed. "How is she?" The nurse turned towards Shino and Kiba and gave a small smile, "I healed all her wounds but she's still asleep can you guys carry her home?" Kiba nodded and went and picked Hinata up. Shino grabbed her bag and shoes.

As they walked home Hinata woke up. "Hinata? Are you ok?" Hinata blushes and Kiba put her on her feet so she could put her shoes on, "i..I…I'm ok." Both of the boys nodded and walked her rest of the way home in silence. When they got there her father opened the front gate and grabbed her by the arm. "Where have you been!" She looked terrified but the boys couldn't do anything. "I…I'll see you guys t…tomorrow." Her father pushed her into the estate and shut the front gate. "I hate that man." Kiba clenched his fists. Shino patted him on the shoulder and the two went home. "Hope she'll be ok." Shino looked back and saw Hinata at her window giving them a small smile. But before he turned he saw her look startled and turn around and leave the window. "Same here." Shino said as they left.


	3. Makeup

Later that night Hinata went back to her room with new bruises and even a fractured arm. She shut her door and went to her bathroom to wash away the dirt, sweat and blood. "Hope theirs no internal bleeding this time…"

Hinata locked her bathroom door and turned on the water. She took her clothes off and looked into the mirror. Her father never hit her in the face, probably because he knew he wouldn't get away with what he does. Hinata got into the shower and washed everything off.

She sat down with her knees to her chest and cried for a few minutes. Never daring to cry in front of anyone, not even in front of Shino and Kiba. She didn't what them to worry and didn't want people to look down on her even more. She looked at her fractured arm and sighed. 'How am I going to get away with this incident.'?

Neji stood outside her bathroom door and had heard her crying. He was clenching his fists so much that he actually broke through the skin on a couple of the marks. He couldn't stand what her father did to her. He heard her turn the water off and thought it was about time to leave. He put all the things she would need to treat her wounds on her bed and then left shutting her door behind him.

Hinata dried off and when she got to the arm she bit her lower lip as she dried it off. "If I can't even dry it how am I going to hide the pain at school?" Hinata wrapped the towel around herself and went into her room. She put her underwear and bra on and that's when she noticed the bandages. "Neji nee-san…"

She wrapped all her wounds and then put her nightgown on. She fell sleep almost right away.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was about eleven at night when Gaara got dressed and went outside. He couldn't sleep and there was nothing to do in his apartment. He walked down the streets of Konoha. He had his jacket zipped halfway up cause it was a bit chilly but not chilly enough to be completely covered.

He kicked a pebble when he heard the noise of some boys talking. It sounded like people he knew from his school. 'Probably trying to cause trouble again.' Gaara kept walking not afraid of them.

"Who do you think will be the unlucky bastard tonight?" Gaara heard someone say and knew right away who it was.

"Well I don't know, why don't we start naming at least HALF of Konoha!"

"Both of you shut up, or do you want to get caught?"

Gaara knew all three of the assholes. They were three of his upperclassmen. He kept walking daring them to attack him. Gaara walked a bit slower so that he cold hide in the shadows more easily so that they wouldn't know who he was.

"There's, someone. Should we?"

The leader of the three nodded and all three of them quietly walked out of the alleyway that they had been hiding in. Gaara knew they were following but he ignored them acting as if he didn't notice them coming.

One of the three guys appeared in front of him, his face hidden by the shadows although it didn't do him any good cause he already knew who it was. "Sorry but we'll be taking everything of yours."

Gaara smirked which caused the guy in front of him to flinch. "If you want it come and take it." Gaara's voice was as cold as ice. All three of the men stopped, they knew that voice. "What are you too scared now, Sasori, Itachi and Deidara sempai's."? All three of them stopped in their tracks. Itachi gave a small smirk, "guess that means we don't have to hold back now do we?"

Sasori and Deidara ran at Gaara at the same time. Gaara went emotionless and jumped into the air and flipped backwards so he ended up behind Itachi who just stood there. Itachi turned and dodged Gaara's punch and kicked his leg doing a round-a-house kick. But Gaara ducked and blocked his second kick.

Sasori and Deidara waited patiently and when Gaara dodged Itachi by jumping over him Sasori threw his Kunai with a thin string connected to it at Gaara. Gaara knew this trick and grabbed the kunai and pulled it causing Sasori to go flying toward Gaara.

"How did he know?" Deidara looked at Itachi who smirked.

Gaara punch Sasori in the gut causing him to fall and cough up some blood. Deidara ran at Gaara but dodged him when he threw his sand at him. "Ha! Think that'll work tonight?!" Gaara only smiled and lifted his hand so all three boys could see and then closed it quickly.

Sand appeared and trapped the boys in a giant ball. Itachi activated his Sharingan and punch the ball making a small hole. Itachi jumped through it but before the other two could the hole closed back up.

Gaara turned and faced Itachi. Both boys ran at each other and fought. After a while both boys jumped away from each other and the sand ball dissolved. "We'll leave you tonight, but expect some fun tomorrow in gym." Itachi gave a small grin and all three boys left leaving Gaara there to stand and catch his breathe.

Gaara fixed his clothes and kept walking. "Well that was fun, heh." He stopped and looked at the house that was on his left. The home of Hinata Hyuuga, The girl he can see when sitting in his seat everyday. "I heard she fainted today during class."

Gaara noticed that he was starting to worry about her again so he shook his head and kept walking, 'who cares about her.' "_I Do. I want her blood!"_ Gaara scowled at the demon in him. 'Not happening.' Gaara went his way back to his apartment and took a shower before going to bed.

Hinata woke up a few minutes before her alarm went off so she just turned it off before it could go off. She got out of bed and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a bruise that had gotten a bit bigger over night.

"Hope the shirt covers it up." Hinata got dressed for school. The only thing that was a bit noticeable was that she had a small bruise on her lower arm where the bone was fractures. She decided to put her hair in a loose ponytail and hang it over her left should so her bruise that had gotten bigger would be more hidden.

Hinata couldn't get it the way she wanted which meant she needed to go to Neji. "Hope he's awake…don't want to die in the morning." She walked to Neji's room and lightly knocked but no one answered so she risked her life and opened the door.

When she was inside she closed his door cause he never liked it open. She walked over to his bed and lightly shook his shoulder and called his name. "Neji…Neji nee-san." Neji's eyes opened and he grabbed her by the throat and had her on the floor before he knew what he was doing.

She looked at the kunai in his hand and tried to stay still until his eyes got use to the dark to see her. "Hinata! You idiot, you want me to kill you?" Hinata shook her head not trusting her voice and handed him her hairpiece.

Neji sighed cause he knew what she wanted. "Why are you up so early?"

"i..I don't know I couldn't sleep…" Hinata forgot about her arm and used it to help herself up and then fell again and gasped at the pain.

Neji saw her and picked her up bridal style and sat her down on his bed. He looked at her arm and then at her. Hinata saw that Neji's eyes were sad even if his face didn't show it. "Please be careful today ok? You have gym and you know those three upperclassmen they always pick on you."

Hinata nodded and sat there. Neji got onto the bed and sat on his knees behind her. He used his fingers to get the tiny knots the floor had created. He then took her hair and took one of his ribbons and tied it with that.

Neji carefully put it over her shoulder and then stood in front of her and took some of the hair out here and there. "There don't." Hinata saw the ribbon and looked at Neji. "But this is yours…" Neji turned and got his clothes to get dressed.

"And your point is?" For the first time in many years Neji gave Hinata a soft but small smile and then went to the bathroom to get dressed. Hinata was about to leave when she heard Neji.

"I'm not done with you yet so sit back on the bed." Hinata didn't fight him and sat back down. After a few minutes Neji came out dressed and went to his closet and grabbed a small box that had ointments and other things in it and sat it next to Hinata.

Neji looked through the box and found foundation and powder. He sat next to her and placed her arm carefully on his lap. He covered up the bruise and anything else that looked a bit discolored. He then did the same for the part of the bruise that was showing over her shirt. "His getting messy." Neji looked at Hinata and then said, "although I'm not saying what he did was right anyways."

After Neji was done he put the box away and looked at Hinata, "lets get some breakfast." Hinata stood and before he could open the door Hinata hugged him. "Thank you for always helping me."

Neji smiled and placed a hand on her head as she hugged him. "Anytime." When she let go he opened the door and both went downstairs. Hinata's father was still asleep and both wanted to leave before he woke up. So they ate breakfast and then went and got their books and shoes and left.

On the way to school Hinata sighed. "Don't sigh so early in the morning!" Neji said. "Sorry its just I don't know what I'm going to tell Shino and Kiba when they find out." Neji could see that she was worried and put his hand on her head as they walked.

"You'll figure something out, I know you will." Neji could see they were getting close so he told Hinata bye and ran ahead of her to the school so that no one would see them. "Thanks Neji nee-san."

Gaara was walking towards the school when he looked to his left and saw Hinata walking to the school also. 'She's here early.' Gaara watched as she got closer and she didn't seem to notice him cause she bumped right into him and fell onto her butt.

Hinata looked up and saw that it was Gaara and blushed from embarrassment. "S…s..Sorry." She started to get up and as she did a sharp pain shot through her, form her arm and all over causing her to fall back down and just sit there.

Gaara looked at her confused and then looked on his shirt and saw makeup and then looked at her arm and saw that it was a bit bruised and some yellow tint. 'Fractured…" He bent down so he was somewhat in a squat in front of her. "Can you get up?"

Hinata looked at him and then away too embarrassed to look at him and shook her head. Gaara looked around and then picked her up from around her waist and stood her up straight. She wobbled a bit but caught herself by placing her hands on Gaara's chest.

"s..Sorry." Hinata stood up straight and ran off. Gaara watched her and placed a hand where she had touched him. It was still hot and tingling. 'What the hell is this feeling?' "_I believe it called-" _'didn't ask you what it was called.'

Gaara went into the school and to his class to sit down. Neji was in his class and Gaara had already tried to get the make you off but some of it was still there. Neji saw it and noticed it was Hinata's. 'Shit…' Neji left the room and headed to Hinata's.

Hinata was sitting at her desk when Neji came in. Shino and Kiba were talking to her. He walked over to her and pushed though the two boys and dog that was on the ground listening them.

"Hinata you're coming with me for a second." He almost grabbed her left arm when he remembered and grabbed her right and pulled her out of the classroom and into the hall. "w..what is i..it?"

Neji lifted her left arm carefully and pointed to the now visibly bruise. "Explain this and how the makeup was on Gaara's shirt." Hinata blushed at remembering her accident.

"Umo….I wasn't looking were I was going and bumped into him. And when I tried to get up I used my left arm and just sat there so he helped me up and I wobbled and used my arms to catch myself but I ended up against him so I ran off after apologizing." Hinata had rushed through it cause she was a bit scared but Neji had caught all of it.

Neji sighed, "after 1st period go to the nurse's office so I can put makeup on it again ok?" Hinata nodded and he walked off but then stopped and said over his shoulder, "don't get too close to Gaara, he will ruin your like and might hurt you."

Hinata nodded and stood there as Neji walked off. 'I'm sorry Neji nee-san but I'm starting to like him already.' Hinata went back into the classroom as the first bell rang and sat down for class. She looked out her window and saw Gaara in his seat.

'Gaara…'


	4. Volleyball

Hinata stood up as the bell meaning that class was over went to her locker quickly and then placed everything on her desk. "where you going, Hinata?" She turned to see Kiba and Akamaru sitting on Shino's desk waiting for him to get back.

"I need to go to the nurses office for a minute…but don't worry I'm ok, promise." Hinata left the room in a hurry as Shino came in. He watched as she left the room and then looked back at Kibe who only shrugged and went to his desk.

Hinata looked at the time and saw that it was getting close to second period so she ran trying to get there sooner. 'Neji-nee san is going to kill me.' As Hinata turned a corner she didn't see that someone was coming from there until it was too late and when she tried to stop she twisted her ankle and fell backwards. The person reach for her and grabbed her hand but fell with her and had pulled her just in time to have her on him instead of the ground.

"stupid floors…" Hinata haerd somene mumble and noticed it was a bopys voice. When she saw her position she squeaked and tried to get up but the boy held her down. With a cold voice he said, "don't even think of it. You have a fractured arm and now twisted ankle." Hinata knew that voice.

"Gaara…" Gaara shifted his weight so that he was using his hands to hold himself up. He looked around and then picked her up from where they were sitting bridal style and turned around from the direction he had been going and headed to the nurses office, "I….i'm sorry Gaara-kun, I keep c…causeing you trouble."

Gaara didn't say anything but when he looked at her she was blushing and locking down at her hands. When she look up at him she quickly looked away but it didn't seem to bother him. He noticed when she did look away it wasn't because she thought he was a monster but because she was embarressed. Gaara gave into a small smirk as he carried her.

Neji heard someone knock on the office door and wnet to open it for whom ever it was. But out of all the things he imagined it to be he didn't expect to see Gaara carring his cousin was saying she was sorry. "what the hell happened Hinata?" She opened her mouth to say something but Gaara answered for her.

"She was running to get here when she turned the corner and saw someone. She didn't want to run into them so she tried to move out of the way but she was running to fast for it to work. So she twisted her ankle and fell back, I cought her and she freaked out cause this is the second time today and she probably thinks I'm going to kill her." Gaara walked past Neji who just stood there for a moment.

When Neji had turned around he saw Gaara in the freezer getting an icepack and then went to the cabinet to get the wrap. 'need to stay calm, I'll allow him to help this once."' Neji grabbed the makeup that the nurse had given him and went over to Hinata. Gaara had finished with her ankle and was putting her sock and shoe back on when Neji asked him to get a wet cloth.

He did so and was going to hand it to Neji when he said, "can you please wipe the makeup off of her arm im trying to find the right skin tone." Gaara didn't say anything and just went towards Hinata who was blushing up a storm. "umo…i…I can apply t…the makeup…" Both boys looked up at her and said, "NO!" It surprised her but she closed her mouth and just sat there.

Gaara gently grabbed her arm and lifted it up. He was kneeling on one knee and was holding her arm softly so not to hurt her. To her surprise Gaara was actually a lot nicer than she had imagined. She watched as the two boys worked together quickly and quietly to clean and reapply everything. When the arm was done Neji stood up to put everything away when he saw the makeup on her neck starting to be rubbed away. "Damn it."

Hinata looked at her cousin who walked towards who. "i..is everything ok?" Neji moved her hair and also noticed that the bruise had gotten a bit bigger again. He asked her to unbotton the top three buttons and then took a look. Gaara was shocked at what he saw. The bruise underneigth her shirt was pretty large and a dark purple.

Neji could see that Hinata was uncomfortable and turned to see Gaara looking away for her sake, "hey Gaara, can you go tell both our techers, Hinata's and ours, and tell them that we are dealing with something and will be missing second period." Gaara nodded and then left. Hinata looked at her cousin who had went to the cabinet to find some medication to make the swelling of her ankle and bruises to go down.

"Hinata, aren't you scared of Gaara?" Neji looked at his cousin and she just shook her head and gave him a gentle smile. He couldn't believe she wasn't scared of this monster, but then he remembered that her father was worse cause at least gaara helped her and not hurt her. "Does Kiba and Shino know that your arm is fractured?" Hinata squirmed a bit and looked at Neji and then at her hands and started to mess with a strand of hair. "no I didn't" Neji sighed out of annoyance.

"Tell them next time, got it?" Neji walked over to her and he saw her sat next to her and told her to tilt her head back a bit so he could see the bruise in the light. "wish the nurse was here…" Hinata knew why and gave a small 'hn' As response. She looked at the ceiling when she heard the door and Neji say, "hey Gaara I need you to hold her upper arms."

Hinata didn't like the sound of that but she kept quiet know she would rather know less than more. Gaara walked over and looked at Neji who pointed to sitting behind her so incase she kicked. He got onto the bed and sat so that his legs were on either side of her but he had his legs pulled back so they were bent.

He gently grabbed her shoulder and Neji grabbed a cloth that was cold and wet. "Hinata im sorry but to get this makeup off…" Hinata nodded telling him she didn't want to kow more. He stood in front of her taking the chance and placed his hand on a shoulder to hold her mor still. As he got closer Hinata closed her eyes so not to see it thinking that would help.

A few seconds later there was a sharp pain as she felt the cloth press onto her collarbone that was bruise and rubbed to get the makeup off. She forgot not to move and tried to move from the pain but was stopped by a hard chest. Gaara held onto her arm tight so she wouldn't move them. He not had her against him cause she had tried to get away.

Neji finished washing the makeup off with Hinata squirming a few times against Gaara. Neji was walking back when he looked up and saw Gaara glaring at him. Neji looked confused and Gaara only looked forward trying to hold back any wanting to make a noise. Neji treated the bruise healing it a bit and then covered it with makeup again.

"ok done." When he said that Hinata wiggled free and stood up stretching her legs and arms. "you can go back to class…wait you need help don't you." Hinata geve him a small smile and he sighed. "lets clean up and then we'll head back to class."

When they had finished cleaning Gaara and Neji walked on either side of her as Hinata walked to class. When she got there Neji nodded to the teacher and left. When he shut the door and turned he saw Gaara looking away. "whats wrong with you?" Gaara gave Neji his most deadly glare. "I don't know, I had a girl against me who was squirming and the way I was sitting it didn't help." He hissed the words out before walking to class before Neji.

Neji thought about it for a second and remembered when Gaara had glared at him and then looked away and then gave a small smirk. "so even the great monsterous Gaara can be affected by girls." Neji walked back to class and thought about it the entire next couple of periods.

Later that day

Hinata was walking to gym with Kiba and Shino when Kiba picked Hinata up and placed her on top of Akamaru who was overjoyed to have Hinata on his back. Hinata blushed but didn't fight the situation with Kiba cause she knew Shino would agree with him on this and she would lose. When they got to the gym Akamaru walked in before Kiba and Shino and half ran with Hinata on his back to the girls locker room. He let her off then went running to Kiba and Shino.

Hinata had gone to the nurses office during luch and the nurse had healed her arm fixing the fracture but because her twisted ankle was brand knew she had to wait till last period. Hinata went and got dressed and then went to stretch with the girls. She didn't complain when she was told what she had to play volleyball.

Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata and she stood to get ready to serve. "hope Neji doesn't see her doing this." Shino looked and tapped on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba turned ans Saw Neji watching Hinata and then they saw him frown. "he's not happy that she has to be in the game." Shino looked back at Hinata ans saw Gaara also watching her from where he was standing.

The some of the guys didn't have shirts on cause it was so hot Kiba being one of them. Gaara also didn't have a shirt on or Neji. Shino looked back at Hinata. She bent her knees to jump and seve the ball. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail and wore a tank top and short shorts to be able to move around.

Gaara watched her and noticed how her gym clothes fitted against her body and connected nicely with all of her curves. 'what am I thinking?' Gaara shook his head a bit and went to play basketball against Neji, Shikamaru, Choiji, Sasuke and Naruto.

At this school if you have ninja moves you better use them in your games during gym cause if you don't your in trouble. You'll most likely lose and get hurt. Hinata activated her byakugun and threw the ball in the air andjumped and hit it. It was over the net and WHAM! Hit the ground before anyone could get to it. "Yes! Go Hinata!"

When the game was half way over Hinata was in front of the net and getting ready to spike the ball when the time came. Tenten set the ball and Ino helped With Temari waitting for the ball to spike it. Hianta waited for the right time. Temari used the wind for more speed and power. Hinata bent down just a little bit to get ready to jump.

Temari jumped into the air with the ball in front of her. The whole room went silent. If anyone was to get competative in the games it was the girls. All the games in the gym were at a stand still as Temari was about to use a very deadly move. Even the fastest of the people in school could barely dodge this move, but Hinata didn't intend to do that.

Temari hit the ball and it spun crazily towards Hinata and everyone held their breathes cause Hianta wasn't moving out of the way. Hinata gave a small smile and Temari's eyes widened. "NO!" Temari was standing and had yelled cause she knew that Hianta was going to try and stop it. Hianta waited and then jumped up and spiked it over the fence and it slammed into the ground. There was smoke everywhere and when it was gone everyone saw where it had landed.

Temari looked next to her at the hole in the ground with a ball that was now destroyed again smoking. "no way…" Tenten said as she looked at Hinata in shock. Sakura smiled and went up to Hianta and put a arm around her shoulder, "what you didn't know? Hinata is our best player and gives killer spikes. She can take someones move and turn it more deadly by waiting till there is a crack in the wiond pattern and it turns into a dangerous weapon even more dangerous then Temari's."

Hinata only blushed a bit. Temari picked up the ball and smiled. "well, Hinata your turn to get a new ball." Hinata smled and walked off to get one. Shino and Kiba were watching all of this from the sidelines. "no one can face up to Hinata unless the y play dirty. Even then though they might now win." Kiba started laughing. Shino shook his head at his friend and went to play basketball with everyone else. Kiba followed a few seconds later.

As Hinata was walking back form the storage room Itachi and Deidara were racing. Deidara saw Hinata and moved over just a smidge and bumped into her shoulder causing her to try cathcing herself and spraining her ankle all the way. Everyone one stopped what they were doing and saw Deidara and Itachi standing near her. "hey what do you say for bumping into me?!"

Hinata looked away nit wanting to answer them. Deidara kicked her ankle causing her to bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream out in pain. He smiled as he saw a tear roll down her leg. Neji grabbed the basketball and stood in a stance. "hey Deidara!" Deidara turned to see who was calling him.

"who is it and what do you want!?" Itachi turned also to see Neji having his byakugun activated and doing some hand signs. "hmmm." Neji spun and chakura flowed forming the defensive circle but he used it was a weapon by taking the ball and aiming just right he shot it through and it hit Deidara in the stomach causing him to go flying into the wall acrss the gym.

Gaara walked up to Hinata but Itachi looked at him, "you want to die?" Gaara smiled, "if I remember correctly it was you and your two idiot friends who were in danger when facing me." Itachi and Gaara glared at each other. Gaara had his usual pose and so did Itachi but you could still see the sparks in their eyes.

The gym teacher touched Itachi's shoulder and Itachi backed off. Gaara went over to Hianta and picked her up bridal style. Neji wanted to kill him but he did help his cousin for some reason. Three times today and hadn't kille dher yet for bumping into him. "weirdo…" Was all Neji said before going back to his game.

As Gaara carried Hinata to the nurses office she had pasted out from the pain. Gaara couldn't believe she had stayed awake that long after Deidara kicked her. When they got to the office the nurse said she would be in there in a moment. So Gaara took Hinata into the room and laid her down. He covered her up but before he left he looked at her sleeping face.

She was so beautifulbut pale at the moment. He touched her cheek lightly and then looked at her lips. He turned to leave but got a gut feeling so he turned back around and kissed her lightly on the lips and then stood up straight when he heard voices coming closer. He closed the curtain and went and signed Hianta in and the nurse came in and he only pointed to the closed curtain and she nodded. After that Gaara headed out the door just to stop for a second and place a finger to his lips before walkung back to the gym.

"ARE WE GOING TO KILL SOME KIDS TODAY?" 'Oh yeah, Sempai better watch out' Gaara clenched his fists as he walked back to the gym.


	5. Mixed Emotions

By the time Gaara had gotten back to the gym Itachi and Deidara were already gone. "tch." Gaara looked up at the clock that was above the gym door and turned to leave. "Gaara!" He knew that voice, Neji , Hinata's cousin. "I'm a bit busy right now-" Neji had slammed his fist into the wall next to Gaara.

"I don't know why you haven't hurt Hinata for always bumping into you but stay away from her. I don't want her to end up getting hurt because of the wrong crowd." Neji had let all the hate he felt for Gaara slide off of his tongue with each word he said.

Neji turned and left to go back to his game. Gaara looked where Neji had punch the wall and saw that it was crumpled inward. 'didn't know you cared so much for Hinata….' Gaara opened the door and walked through the hallway to farthest staircase door that led to the roof.

In the entire school there was only one staircase that led to the giant roof. No one knew why but Gaara never really cared. The only reason why he was even thinking about it was because he was tired of walking everywhere and just wanted to get to the roof for his Science class nap.

He would do anything to never have to go to that class. Man did he hate Gai Sensai, always smiling and being loud. Then there was Lee, that kid did anything and everything for Gai Sensai. With those two togeather no need for the dumb cheer squad that we have.

"WHEN DO WE GET TO HURT SOMEONE? I WANT TO SEE SOME BLOOD TODAY!" Gaara squeezed the bridge of his nose as he opened the door the led to the roof. Some times he j ust wanted to kill that demon. 'When the time comes, now shut up I'm tired.' Gaara walked to his favorite spot and laid down.

He placed a hand into the air to cover his face form the sun. Breathing in deeply Gaara started to relax when he heard the voice that he feared to hear. The one voice that always knew where he was at. The teachers always counted on him to bring him to class if he tried to skip.

"GAARA-KUN!" Gaara tilted his head back a bit and saw a blonde haeded idiot running towards him. The kid stood over him blocking the sun so Gaara laid his arm on his stomach. "Gai Sensai wants you back in the class now." Gaara looked up at the bright blue eyes that screamed happiness. "Naruto, why do you always do this to me, hm?"

Naruto stood there looking at Gaara and Gaara knew he wasn't going to answer the question so Gaara sighed and stood up. Naruto's smile widened as Gaara walked towards the door. Naruto ran and went inside, "I'm so glad your coming to class!" When Naruto turned to face Gaara he saw the door was already shut and locked. "Damn. Fell for it again."

Gaara locked the door and went back to lay dawn when he heard Naruto yelling down to some one. "What are you doing here?!" He didn't heard anything, so he thought that Naruto was trying to be funny again. But as he laid there he heard soft footsteps coming closer and closer. 'Probably Tsunade Sensai.' Gaara closed his eyes and his arms behind his head.

"Gai Sensai asked if I was well enough to go and get Gaara, casue he had a feeling that you would fail again and no one else wanted to go and do it." When Gaara heard that voice he shot up into a sitting position and listened. "Well have fun with that, Hinata!" After that he could hear Naruto run down the stairs. For a few moments there was silence.

He heard something and noticed that Hinata had sat down against the door. "Gaara-kun?" Gaara stood and walked to the door but turned to face away as he stood there. "yeah?" His voice wasn't as cold as it usaully was and seemed to have a small smile behind the word. "umo….t..thanks for earlier….oh! A..and the o…other times." Gaara felt himself smile for the first time in a very long time and unlocked the door.

Hinata heard the door unlock and stood up. Gaara opened the door and saw Hinata turn to face him. But she spun too fast and lost her balance and started to head backwards towards the stair case. She reached a hand out to Gaara for help and he grabbed it. Pulling her towards him into an imbrace without noticing it.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, scared now. He was using his free hand to hold them up. When Gaara had pulled Hinata towards him, he had fallen back and had grabbed onto the railing next to him to catch their fall. He felt her shaking like a leaf as she held onto him. "Are you ok?" When he spoke those words she only tighted her grasp on him and pulled her legs up towards her.

He felt her hiccup a few times and knew she was crying. He stood up and held onto her. Her feet weren't touching the ground and he had one arm around her head allowing her to cry against his shoulder and the other under her butt to hold her up. She had her arms around his neck and shook a bit as she cried. Gaara knew that Hinata wasn't crying from the fall b ut was finally letting everything out that had been bottled up.

When she had calmed down and her face wasn't wet or red from her crying, Gaara set her on her feet and looked her in the eyes. "Your welcome." Hinata blushed and looked down. Gaara looked down the stair case and saw a certain bird head coming their way. "Sasuke's coming guess we'll have to lie." Hinata shot her head up, "y..you mean li…lie?"

Gaara looked at Hinata and then walked past her with her walking behind him being a bit shy like always. When Gaara opened the door Sasuke had to take a quick step back so not to get hit by the swinging door. Gaara walked past Sasuke without looking at him and Hinata came out behind with her head down. "Gai Sensai was getting worried. What were you two doing?" Gaara looked over his shoulder and gave Sasuke a deadly smirk.

"I was giving Hinata hell and finally decided that I had enough fun." Gaara walked off to class with Hinata and Sasuke walking behind him from a distance. Hinata looked up at Gaaara as he walked towards the class. She thought about what had happened just a few minutes ago. 'it had to have been all a dream…right?'

As they walked Hinata felt as though there was still a wall of ice between her and Gaara. Even though he had helped herand the wall had melted for those moments, he seemed so distant now. Now that he noticed that he had let his guard down for too long he was making it extra thick and extra cold. Hinata felt a chill and just went into class without another word.

*End of the day*

Hinata walked out to her locker and saw Gaara leaving the school by himself. She hurried and also left feeling like she needed to talk to him again even if it was only to say thanks one more time. As she caught up to Gaara she didn't notice the group of sempais behind her. She called to Gaara with her small voice and he turned to see her standing behind him.

"u….umo I wanted to thank you a…again." Hinata gave Gaara a small smile and he just looked at her with cold dead eyes. He turned and left. Hinata was confused and before she knew what she was doing she had reached for his arm. Gaara swung around and pushed her away.

"Who do you think you are to touch me?" His eyes were so cold Hinata thought she felt a ice pick go through her chest. "i…I was just-" Gaara turned and walked off not letting her finish her sentence. The two sempais behind them just watched and when Gaara gave them a deadly glare they ran off away form the scene.

Hinata sat they with her stuff all over the place and her skirt hiked a bit too high. But she didn't seem to care at the moment. All she knew was that Gaara was acting the total opposite from all day. He didn't even push her when she had bumped into him the other day but just now he had threw her on the gorund and left her there on her own confused and torn.

Neji saw Hinata on the ground and saw Gaara walking off. He felt furry weld up inside of him but couldn't do anything cause Hinata's father was waiting for him to be there before her. So Neji walked past her without even looking over his shoulder to see if she was ok or not. Hinata put her hands to her chest as she felt a pain rip through it and tears weld up in her eyes. Not only did Gaara ignore her but so did Neji.

Shino and Kiba saw her on the ground and ran over to her to see what was wrong. She didn't speak and didn't even blush or freak when shino picked her up and carried her in his arms. Kiba was riding on Akamaru's back kept looking over a Shino who, even though his face was covered, could tell that he was worried. She was reacting or anything. She just grabbed onto Shino's jacket tightly as they walked home.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gaara clenched his fists as he walked away from Hinata and to his apartment. "GOOD JOB, BOY. WE DON'T NEED HER!" Gaara scowled at remembering her face when he had pushed her. It looked like she was about to be sick and as if she had saw a monster. Gaara punched the wall next to him and cursed. "I thought thast if I pushed her away she wouldn't get hurt, but I just hurt her instead of protecting her. DAMN IT!" Gaara looked down the street and saw his apartment but didn't feel like going back there, not yet.

He walked around and ended up next to a creek and saw some people in the distance closer to the waterfall. "Are you sure her father doesn't mind?" Kiba sked as he took out weapons and other things to get ready. "nope, he was her to train, cause she won't do it at home." Shino was still holding Hinata and looked down at her and could see that her eyes were a bit glazed over.

"Hinata, we need to train. Come on snap out of it." Kiba said as he looked at her and tried to grab her. She looked at him and then let go of Shino. As she stood up Shino, Kiba and Gaara saw a deep cut on her leg. 'shit, I did that to her!' Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. Shino looked in his direction and saw him.

Shino faced Hinata and handed her kunai. "go to the water, we'll be there in a minute." Hinata nodded and went not looking behind her. Kiba looked at Shino confused and saw him turn to face in a different direction. "What do you want, monster?" Kiba looked and saw Gaara standing there. He looked tired and really pissed off. At who, Kiba didn't know and was hoping it wasn't them.

Gaara didn't answer but heard some splashing noise. Kiba and Shino looked to see Hinata had taken her outer clothes off but still had her black compries and tanktop on as she started to dance in the water and use her kunai to slice through the water.

All three boys watched her and could notice she was waking up from her daze cause she started to do more rigerous moves and more complex motions. She also was allowing her tears to flow freely as she danced throught eh water. Kiba sat on Akamaru and Shino leaned against a tree as they watched her. Gaara stood by the creek he had stumbled by and watched form a distance not wanting her to see him.

Hinata spun causing water droplets to fly through the air and then spun the kunai on her finger and sliced through every water droplet. Instead of maybe twenty or thirty droplet there were hundreds now and they swirled around her as she danced and slowly fell little by little. Then with one finally move she landed on her feet and the water feell all at once, but missed her completely leaving her dry.

Akamaru ran at her and started to play with her and Gaara knew it was time he left. He had extented his stay too long and decided to head to his apartment. On his way there he felt a guilt hit him hard in the stomach. Those tears she had shed while dancing was because of him. He walked in the dark and placed his hands into his pockets as he slowly made his way home.

*The Next Day*

Hinata walked into her homeroom class and sat down and started to talk to Kiba and Shino. It was the last day of school this week and they had a three day weekend. As the day went by Hinata didn't even try to look for Gaara but Gaara kept a eye on her now and again. He was happy she was smiling today even thoguh it was for her friends and not him.

He finally decided he would ask her. No matter what. During the second before last period of the day Gaara walked past Hinata's class and stopped to think. He opened the door to her class and saw her, "Hinata Huuyga. Come to the roof in fifteen minutes." Hinata was shocked at what was going on. As Gaara turned to leave he looked over his shoulder and said, "alone. And I'll know if anyone comes along."

When Gaara shut the door Kiba and Shino looked at each other then at Hinata who was blushing and just sitting there. When the time came she asked to be excused and left before the teacher could answer her question. Hianta walked up the stairs to the roof one at a time thinking about if she should turn and leave or keep going.

As she went uip the stairs she got more and more nervous. By the time she was at the door she was shaking a little bit hoping Gaara was't still mad about yesterday. When she opened the door no one was on the roof. She knew if he wasn't within view of the door he wasn't on the roof yet.

So Hinata shut the door and sighed a sigh of relief and also at the same time disappointment. But when she turned aorund There stood Gaara just a few feet from her with the same lonely and dead eyes that he wore yesterday. Although today they seemed to be a sad. Hinata opened her mouth to say something anything but nothing came out.

When Hinata was about to try again Gaara came closer and leaned down towards her. He was so much taller than her and his life seemed to be the same. So different yet so much the same. "I'm sorry about yesterday…" Was all he said before he kissed Hinata on the lips. They were soft and warm. He wasn't being rough either.

He placed a arm on either side of her head and leaned more towards her causing her to back up against the wall. She opened her eyes to see him looking back at her causing her to blush. When they seperated she could feel his warmth leaving with him. He turned and left without saying anything. Hinata slide down onto her bottom and sat there leaning against the door. She was so comfused. 'does he like me? Or if he just playing with my emotions?'

She placed the fingers to her lips and closed her eyes trying to figure out what just happened. Gaara walked down the stairs and placed one of his hands over his lips. He stopped at the bottom and looked back over his shoulder and stood there for a moment, Both of them were surprised and what had just happened.

Hinata sat on the ground with her eyes closed and Gaara at the bottom of the stairs standing there with his hands in his pockets. They both wanted some answers and wanted them sooner than later.

-Sorry about the late update. I was up north with my grandma and the rest of my family. Sorry if this chapter is a bit too short-


	6. Never Again

*A week later*

Hinata looked up at the clouds, it was a gloomy morning. She pulled her school coat closer to her body trying to stop heat from escaping from her body. It had been a week since that insedent on the stairs with Gaara and still he refused to look or even talk to her. Hinata stopped in her tracks and knelt down to pull her knee-highs up from slipping down to her ankles.

When she looked up she saw Gaara standing on the other side of the gate looking at her with cold eyes. She didn't move from where she was crouching at. He didn't move from his spot as the first bell rang. Hinata quickly stood up and ran to class, with her legs hurting.

'Thank god for knee-highs.' Her dad had beaten her again last night and her legs were hurting form trying to fight back and protect herself. She made it to her seat just seconds from the second bell ringing. "that was a close one Hinata."

Hinara turned to see Shino relaxing in his chair on two legs. "Heh. Yeah I know. Sorry." Kiba smiled at Hinata as the three friends got into their group and work on their project that they were given a couple of days ago. "Hinata are you ok? You seem sorta out of it today…" Hinata looked at Kibe and then to Shino and back at Kiba.

"Y…yeah im fine, I s…swear." Kiba and Shino knew she was lieing cause she only studdered when she was nervous or embarrassed. The two boys looked at each other and then to Hinata but didn't push the subject anymore. By the time homeroom was over Hinata and her group had over half their project done. "Why is this project due in a couple of days when he gave it to us just Monday?" Hinata giggled and picked up her books to take them to her locker.

Gaara looked out his window to were Hinata had been sitting a few seconds ago and then went to get his other books from his locker. "Gaara!" Naruto ran to Gaara and threw a arm around his shoulder and smiled. "How are you today?" Gaara glared at Naruto but he didn't flinch. He never did. The one kid that never feared him or turned away from him. "I'm fine."

"Hey I sorta forgot my homework for Kakashi-Sensai's class so can I copy?" Gaara sighed and laughed on the inside. Of course that's the reason why Naruto came over to him right before second period. "Whatever, its in my desk." Naruto jumped for joy and ran into the room to copy the work before Kakashi came into the classroom.

Gaara stood there for a minute thinking about what had happened that morning. He had been in his own world and before he knew it he was at the school and Hinata was crouching in front of him fixing her socks for some reason. He had just stood there not knowing what to say to her and before he could do anything the first bell rang and Hinata stood up and ran into the school.

He had not talked to her in almost a week now and didn't know why. 'G…Gaara!' She seemed to be hiding something again today but wasn't sure what it was this time. 'G..Gaara.' He didn't know why he had kissed her that day all he knew was that she looked like she was about to cry and it broke his heart to see that face. "Gaara!" Gaara snapped back to reality and saw Naruto at the classroom door trying to get him back into the class. "Hurry up Kakashi will be here any minute." Gaara shut his locker and went to class.

*Later that day*

Hinata quickly got changed into her gym clothed and looked at her legs. They looked ok but she knew if she ran for too long someone would catch on. "sigh, oh well guess I better get to the field before I earn an extra lap around the track." Hinata left the classroom that the girls got dressed in and bumped into someone and ended up falling on her butt and feeling the pain from the night before.

"sorry, I didn't notice someone coming out of the room…" Hinata looked up and saw Gaara standing there in front of her. She blushed and looked away trying to hide it but it didn't seem to help cause Gaara grabbed her hand and helped her up off the ground. He tightened his grip on her hand for a split second before letting go and walking off to gym class.

"T..thank you." Hinata whispered before walking behind Gaara slowly to class. Gaara noticed that she was walking slowly behind him and looked at the time, she had about four minutes to get to the field. He walked into the bathroom and waited until he heard her footsteps get faster into a run and then waited until he couldn't hear her anymore.

Hinata ran to the field and barely made it. 'poor Gaara, he did that for me and now he's late.' "Hinata! Come on we need to go and run." Hinata walked up to Shino and Kiba and took off into a jog with them next to her. As they ran she saw Gaara start his first lap and smiled cause the coach was still in his sam place and probably didn't notice that Gaara was late.

When they were half way done with their fifth lap Hinata could feel the pain in her legs. "Hinata, you ok?" Hinata looked at Shino and smiled a fake smile. "yeah, I'm fine just a bit tired today I guess." Shino nodded and went to catch up with Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata looked ahead of her and saw that the coach was starting to pull people off and knew It is because some were getting lazy.

Gaara was starting to slowly catch up to Hinata and thought that it was weird cause she was one of the more faster runners in this group of kids. When he was a bit closer he noticed her breathing was uneven and her cheecks were flushed. She looked as if she was about to pass out. Hinata kept running not wanting to be pulled off of the field, but her legs felt as though they were on fire.

Gaara saw Kiba and Shino turning the corner up ahead and they didn't seem to notice how far behind Hinata was falling. Befire Gaara knew what was going on he saw Hinata fall onto the ground and touch her leg. He sped up to her and knelt down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Hinata's eyes widened and she looked at Gaara and then looked away and shook her head. "nothing, nothing's wrong." Gaara didn't believe her so he picked her up and walked her off the field. "Gaara. Is everything alright with Hinata?" Gaara looked at Tsunade and then kept walking forward.

"She needs the nurse." Tsunade nodded and wrote something on her clipboard before calling everyone in to start stretches and get on with their next sport. Kiba and Shino saw Hinata and just nodded to her. Neji looked at Gaara as he walked past him and just glared at him as he walked past him with Hinata in his arms.

Itachi and his gang smiled now knowing Gaara's weakness and how to beat him the next time. "I…I can walk." Gaara scoffed at what she said and kept walking towards the nurses office. "do you like the nurse this much that you make appointments?" Hinata blushed at this and looked away.

Gaara actually laughed at her attitude and smiled at her. When they walked into the school Gaara stopped smiling and when Hinata saw people coming she ducked her head down into Gaara's chest hoping to hide her face.

Gaara felt her breath on his chest. It felt warm through his shirt and it gave him chills. She looked so tiny and fragile in his arms. He tiny petite body depending on his strength to get her to the nurses office. Her hair went down to her midback and some strands fell in her face when she looked away.

Her pale skin now flushed from the cold wind and blushing from embarrassment. She had her eyes closed and one of her hands was lightly holding onto his shirt. When they got to the nurses office he sat her down on one of the cots and then went to sign her in again. "I'm sorry that you always have to help me."

Gaara looked at her with soft eyes and a small glint of joy in his eyes. "It doesn't bug me." The nurse came in and Gaara left to get back to class. When he got back everyone was now playing different games. He was about to go and sit when he felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"We need to talk, Gaara" He knew that voice but he followed without a word and then stood there not moving. "We know your weakness and if you don't listen to us we might hurt _HER_." Gaara looked at Itachi who had a dark smirk on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Itachi called for someone from over his shoulder and the one person he was hoping to God it was not came out into the light. Deidara was carring Hinata in his arms knowing she couldn't walk at the moment.

Itachi had Deidara walk up next to him so that Hinata was within reach. "are you sure you want to against up now?" Hinata looked at Gaara and shook her head. "You don't have to do anything that they say." Itachi grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him.

"If I was you I wouldn't be talking right now." Hinata pulled her head away and looked back at Gaara. "Kneel in front of me please." Gaara stood there refusing to listen to them. Itachi touched Hinata's knee and slide his hand down to her inner thigh causing her to gasp.

She went to grab his hand but Deidara stopped her and she tried to wiggle out of his arms. "Are you sure you want to not listen to us?" Hinata stopped moving and shook her head at Gaara. "don't you dare!" Itachi clasped his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Gaara balled up his fists and looked at Itachi with hate. Hinata shook her head again and Gaara stood there debating on weither to listen to HInata or Itachi. Itachi got restless and moved his hand up to her breasts causing her to shift and her eyes widen.

Gaara moved a bit. Hinata bit Itachi's hand and yelled, "don't you dare listen to him Gaara!" Itachi smacked her across the face causing her to freeze thinking of her father. A tear rolled down her cheek. Gaara saw it and that pushed him over the edge.

Gaara did some hand signs and sand wrapped around everyones legs. He threw them in the air and some of his air caught Hinata in the air and brought her down so he could wrap a arm around her waist to give her some support while his other hand did some damage.

Itachi and his friends got up to fight back but some sand flooded over them throwing them into the field. Gaara turned his attention back to Hinata who was still crying without knowing it. He sat her on the ground and knelt in fornt of her. Hinata looked at Gaara and gave a small smile.

He wiped her tears from her cheeks and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry." Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head. "don't blame your self." Gaara looked Hinata in the eyes and kissed her on the forehead. Hinata touched Gaara's lips lightly then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He leaned into the kiss and then looked at her with his forhead against hers. "I wont let you get hurt, never again."


	7. Help

Hinata looked at the school clock and freaked. It was a quarter after eight. "I…I need t...to go!" Hinata rushed to get all her things together and dropped her book on the ground. Kiba and Shino looked at each other worried.

"We're sorry Hinata, you're going to get punished cause we didn't watch the time." Hinata looked at her two best friends and smiled at them. She gave each a hug and ran out the room. "Hope she'll be ok tonight." Shino rubbed the back of his hood and pulled it off looking out the window at the moon.

"Hope so too. She's now starting to truly smile and it isn't because of us." Kiba nodded in agreement and patted Akamaru to wake him up. He protested for a minute but then Kiba whistle for him and he sprung up and ran around the room. "Where does he get that energy?" Kiba laughed at Shino's question and shrugged.

"I have no idea!" Both boys laughed for a moment and then packed all their stuff to leave for the night. "Well we got our project done at lease." Shino put the papers in his backpack as Kiba continued to talk.

The two boys walked out into the cold air and out the front gate of the school. On their way home they stopped at a park for Akamaru. "Hope he didn't hide anything in the sand box. We'll get yelled at for sure if he did." Shino gave a small smile barely noticeable from underneath his coat.

When they got to a three way road the two boys slit up and went their own ways home. Both hoping to God Hinata would be ok and able to come to school tomorrow. Kiba looked at the moon and sighed knowing Hinata must be getting yelled at. Shino did the same thing. Both boys knowing that it would be a miracle that she didn't get hurt.

*Hinata's house*

Hinata walked as fast as she could to get home. On her way there she saw Itachi and his gang down the road at their usual spot. It never bothered her that they stood there but now that they knew her and would probably hurt her she was scared to go down the road.

But if she didn't get home she would get something worse than a rape or some hits to the stomach from the gang. Hinata took a deep breath and walked as fast as she could without running and tried to stick to the shadows. Bad idea, on her part.

"Look who it is! Hinata-sama, nice to see you out this late at night." Hinata froze when she felt a arm slither around her waist and pulled her against someone. "You seem cold want a coat?" Hinata looked to see Tobi standing next to Deidara. Even though she couldn't see his face she could hear the nasty smile that was on his face.

Itachi stood in front of her and raised his hand to smack her when someone grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Who the hell?" Itachi turned to see Neji standing behind him holding his wrist. "Let go!" Neji did so, but punched Itachi in the stomach causing him to flinch a bit and tumble back against a wall. "Sorry my hand slipped and Hinata doesn't need _you _to beat her…"

Neji grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her along with him as she took off walking down the sidewalk back home. "T…thank you Neji-neesan…" Neji didn't look at her. "What's wrong Neji?" Neji felt his gut tighten with guilt and pain.

He stopped and looked at Hinata. His eyes were sad and showed how sorry he was even though he didn't say anything. He hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning and leading her to the front gate.

Right before he opened the large door and whispered, "I already have everything in your room and promise I will be in there the second you need me." Hinata was confused she didn't understand what he was saying. Yeah she knew she was going to be getting the shit beaten out of her, but why was Neji worrying so much.

The second his fingers touched the large gates handles his face went blank and cold like always. He opened the door and led Hinata into the house. Neji went inside and straight to the wall that he always had to stand against when Hinata was going to get a beating.

Her father said that it was a lesson for all kids so that they knew not to break any rules. Hinata shut the door and took her shoes off. The second she called for her father a hand came out of nowhere and slapped her across the face.

"Where the hell were you! You are late and not a few minutes but a couple of hours!" Hinata flinched in fear of what was to come. "I….I'm s...s…sorry i…I was d…doing w...w…work with Kiba a…and Shino the-" Hinata felt her air supply disappear from her body.

Her father was holding her up off the ground by the throat. He had his Byakugun activated and she knew this was going to be a long night. He father threw her across the room and she hit the table that was in the middle of the room.

Her father walked towards her and kicked her in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. "You're weak! You will never change if you don't grow!" Hinata scowled, what did he think this was a training session? Hinata stood up and id some hand signs and hit her father in the stomach causing him to fall onto one knee.

Neji's eyes widened, she was in for it now that she was fighting back. Her father stood up and threw her against a wall and smacked her again. He didn't seem to care if it showed this time for the whole world to see.

*A few Hours Later*

Hinata's father turned and walked to his room and not even looking back at Hinata once. The second his door was closed Neji and Hanabi ran to her and went to see if she was even alive. "Neji, what are we going to do? She can't stay here right now, Father will kill her." For the first time Hinata's sister found herself crying.

Neji lifted Hinata up carefully and carried her to her room. When they were there he had Hanabi start a bath will he tried to get her now torn and blood soaked uniform off of her. When he did he carried her into the bathroom. "She can't sit in there by herself she's too wounded…" Neji nodded and slipped his shoes off.

Hanabi helped as he sat in the warm water with Hinata in his lap. He took a deep breath and looked at his cousin. She nodded and grabbed a clean washcloth from Hinata's cabinet. She carefully and softly washed the blood off of her body and then cleaned the blood out of her hair.

Neji was looking at the top of her head trying his best to not get hot over his hurt cousin. "You almost done?" Hanabi nodded and grabbed a towel for Hinata. They wrapped her up and went and laid her down on her bed. "Can you get the kit form her desk over there?" Neji looked at his sleeping cousin.

She had tried so hard and no matter what she did or how strong she got her father was never happy with her. Neji cleaned her wounds with some ointments and then wrapped them up. "Tomorrow we find someone who can watch over her while uncle calms down." Neji moved a strand of hair form Hinata's face and kissed her forehead again.

*That morning*

Neji helped Hanabi get Hinata ready for school. She was still out and was probably not going to wake up for a couple of more hours, but they needed to get her out now. "Ok Hanabi can you grab some food for all three of us. Something simple and then meet me out at the gate." Hanabi nodded and quietly but quickly left the room to the kitchen that was still in chaos.

Neji put Hinata's shoes on her and grabbed his and her bag and let to the gate. He carried her on his back with their bags in his right hand. "Sorry it took so long, father was up and I had to get around him." Neji nodded and the three left the Huyga property and towards the high school.

On their way there they saw Itachi and his gang walking towards the school. "Hanabi I want you to get to your school." Hanabi opened her mouth to protest but Neji looked at her and knew that she couldn't fight him on this right at this moment.

When Hanabi was gone Neji kept walking and hoped that Itachi and them wouldn't stop them. But so much for hopes. "Oi! Neji, you giving Hinata a piggy back ride?" Neji glared at the gang and activated his Byakugun. "Don't test me today so I _will_ kill you." Itachi just stood there looked at Neji. Deidara and Tobi looked at Hinata and then backed off.

Everyone else finally followed and Neji went off towards the school. "Itachi, remember what Neji said last night?"

**Flash back**

_Neji did so, but punched Itachi in the stomach causing him to flinch a bit and tumble back against a wall. "Sorry my hand slipped and Hinata doesn't need __**you**__ to beat her…"_

**End of Flashback**

Itachi looked at Hinata and could see some bloody bandages and bruises. "Yeah, I remember…" The gang stood there in silence for a while not daring to move.

When Neji got to the school he saw Kiba and Shino and called them over. Both boys narrowed their eyes when they noticed Hinata on his back. "Damn it…it was our entire fault!" Kiba punched a wall and looked at Akamaru who was wining from the sudden sound.

Shino looked at Neji and Shino knew right away what he needed to do. Neji and Kiba went to the nurse's office and laid her down. The nurse went over to her and healed some of her wounds but some of the others would have to be healed on its own.

Shino went to Neji's class ad looked around for Gaara. When he found him he walked over to him and told him to come to the nurse's office. Gaara looked at Shino for a minute confused then Shino pointed to the empty seat across the court yard in the window.

Gaara and Shino got to the nurse's office a few minutes later and Kiba and Shino were against a wall. Neji walked up to Gaara and looked him in the eyes with his Byakugun still activated. "I need your help"

"Why should I help you? You hate me." Neji clamped his hands together behind his back to stop himself form hitting Gaara. "Because if you help me Hinata will be able to live longer." Neji looked over his shoulder at Hinata and then back at Gaara who looked away when he saw Hinata out on the cot.

"What do you need me to do?" Neji bit his bottom lip and then took a deep breath. "Can you please take Hinata in until we can get everything calmed down at the main house?" Gaara, Kiba, and Shino looked at Neji surprised and shocked.

*sorry for the sad chapter. I promise the next one is going to be happier. ^-^ Thanks for the comments please keep them up it helps me out and makes me very happy!*


	8. I Will

Kiba and Shino stood against the wall next to Hinata's cot speechless as to what Neji had just asked of Gaara. "What the hell are you thinking?! He's cold, heartless, beats on people, and kills you if you bump into him…oh and can't forget to mention that he doesn't care for anyone else but himself!"

Shino nudged Kiba in the ribs causing him to gasp and look at Shino with a death glare who in return just looked at Neji and Gaara. Gaara felt somethi9ng hot inside of him and it was just itching to come out, but he held his temper and just looked at Hinata.

"You forgot one thing about him, Kiba." Kiba looked away from Shino and at Neji. "What would that be?" Kiba didn't feel like playing these games with Neji right now but he wanted to know what else Gaara was known for to the whole school not to mention probably the world.

"He loves Hinata and will do anything to protect her." Neji looked at Kiba who just stood there not knowing what to say or do. Akamaru seemed to think it was funny because he started to run around the room a bit. Shino smiled an invisible smile behind his big cloak.

Neji turned and walked to the window in the office and leaned against the wall and looked out the window into the early morning. He could see kids running around some his age others older or younger but none with a care in the world. He crossed his arms and just wished that Hinata was down there right now with Kiba acting like a total idiot with his dog and Shino standing next to her not daring to stop the two.

Gaara walked over the Hinata and looked down at her. She looked so pale and sick, yet she seemed to be peaceful even after her encounter last night. He moved a stray hair from her face and placed it behind her ear before looking over his shoulder at Neji.

"One question, why are you helping Hinata? I thought you hated her…" Neji looked over at Gaara who had looked back down at his sleeping cousin. He looked at Kiba and Shino who also seemed to be curious to know the answer. Neji sighed and looked back out the window.

"Sorry can't answer that question for you. At least not right now…maybe in time." Neji walked towards the door and opened it but before he left her looked back to Gaara and asked, "Please tell me your answer by the end of the day." With that Neji was gone from the room.

The first bell of the day rang and all three boys looked at the office door but didn't move. "We'll tell sensei that she can't come to class today. You should also get to class, Gaara." Shino left the room with Akamaru following behind him.

Kiba opened the door but stopped and looked up at the ceiling, "don't worry we won't talk to you or act like we know you. Everything will seem as it was before. See you in the hallway stranger." Gaara looked over at Kiba to see him smiling a toothful grin before leaving him and Hinata alone.

Gaara touched Hinata's cheek and then grabbed her hand. "I want to help but what if I lose control. I'm a man in love with a wonderful woman and I don't want to lose you." Gaara lifted Hinata's hand to his mouth and kissed every knuckle and then her palm before laying it back down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised. I'll see you at lunch and at science class." Gaara kissed her hand one more time and then left. The nurse came back in and watched as Gaara walked away and whispered to herself, "You have changed so much. You might not see it but other will…in time they will." The nurse went to Hinata's side and looked at her wounds one last time before sitting at her desk to do some work.

Gaara walked down the hallway to his class when the second bell rang. He sighed but kept going to his class. When he opened the door the teacher didn't even see who it was before pointing and saying, "go! You need a tardy slip and I don't want an excuse got it?"

Gaara stood there for a second and when the teacher looked up he gaped at who he had just yelled at. But Gaara didn't do anything to him, instead he went and got a tardy slip and then sat down for class.

*4th period*

Neji stood up to stretch before Kakashi Sensei came in for the period. "He looked over at Gaara who had his head laid down on his desk and seemed to be sleeping. Naruto went over to him and slapped him on the shoulder. Gaara looked up at Naruto and muttered something to him before laying his head back down.

Naruto didn't seem to be happy with what he had just said and was trying to get him to do something. "That baka doesn't know when to give up." Kakashi came in a few seconds later and Naruto sprinted for his seat.

"Gaara I need you to be awake in my class today so please sit up, now." Gaara sat up and looked at Kakashi who didn't show any emotion. Although how could anyone tell with that mask on his face. "Today we will be having an experiment on last night's homework so I hope you did it." Kakashi looked at Naruto who only smiled and waved a piece of paper in the air.

Even though Gaara was participating in class he didn't seem to actually be with everyone. He seemed a bit dazed as if he was thinking of something else and Kakashi noticed. He walked over to Gaara's group and asked Gaara to step outside into the hallway and he did so without a mumble.

"What's wrong Gaara? I heard you have actually done all your work today in front of everyone and you are even listening to everyone. Are you playing a joke or something?" Gaara leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "I have a question for you sensei." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and nodded to Gaara to continue.

"If you loved someone and you promised to protect them but they ended up nearly dead the next day. And their family member asks you to take the one you love into your home to protect them. But you were scared you would lose control and then definitely lose them, what would you do?" Kakashi stood there speechless for a moment and them crossed his arms and thought about it. "What happens to the one that is hurt if he or she is not taken into the house?"

Gaara looked down the hall and then back a Kakashi, "They get beaten again and might actually die but no one is for certain cause we don't live that his or her house." Kakashi stood there in silence for a few minutes before looked Gaara in the eyes and saying, "If you love her enough to want to save her then take her in. You did promise to keep her safe and protect her did you not? And if anything else have someone else that you trust stay over with you until everything is calm."

With that Kakashi walked to the door and went in. Gaara stood there dumbstruck. Kakashi stuck his head out and said, "Time to come back in and do some work." He lowered his voice so that only Gaara could hear and said, "And don't worry, no one outside of the ones you have talked to or who already know will know I promise."

Gaara scuffed at that but let a small grin go across his face for a second then went emotionless when he stepped into the classroom again. When the bell for lunch rang everyone put their work away and went for lunch. Neji looked at Gaara who just looked back and didn't need any words to know what Gaara was going to do.

When Gaara got there the nurse stood up and smiled. "Would it be alright if I left to go and get lunch? Think you can handle everything here for a while?" Gaara nodded and went to sit next to Hinata who was still asleep.

"You'll be hungry when you wake up so I hope you're not picky." Gaara leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. For some reason he was extremely tired. When the nurse came back she only smiled. Neji followed in after her a few seconds later.

"Heh, know how he feels. It drains a man to worry for someone he loves." The nurse laughed quietly at that. "Now you men get how us, women, feel" Neji smiled and walked over to Hinata. "Has she stirred at all?" The nurse shook her head and grabbed some paper to start working again.

Neji leaned down and kissed Hinata on the cheek and then stood up to look over at Gaara. He lightly shook him and then stepped away when some sand tried to grab at him. The nurse laughed at it. "Lucky last kid who tried to wake Gaara form here ended up staying here."

"I'll tell sensei he's not coming." With that Neji left and Gaara let his sand disappear. Hinata stirred a bit which caused the nurse to turn and go to her. "Shhh, just rest sweetie you need it. If you're hungry I'll get you some food but I need to the rest, please." Hinata seemed to understand because she stopped trying to sit up and her pained looking face smoothed out.

*End of the day*

Gaara was sitting on the window sill when all the boys came in. "Have you decided?" Gaara was surprised at Neji's voice he sounded more worried at his answer then demanding of it. "Yes." Kiba looked at him to finish his answer but Neji knew he did answer.

"Thank you Gaara…" Shino was leaning against a wall next to Hinata and Kiba was sitting on Akamaru's back. "But under two circumstances." Neji knew something like this would happen but he nodded anyways.

"First I would like someone to stay at my house for a couple of nights. I don't want to do anything so I need help so I don't lose control." Neji stood there rigid at what he was asking. It wasn't that he was asking for help but because he had yet again mentioned how he could possibly lose control.

"I will." Everyone turned to see Shino walking towards Kiba and standing next to him. "Then me too!" Gaara sighed at how loud Kiba was being. "Fine you both can just please don't cause trouble, Kiba" Kiba rolled his eyes and laid his chin on Akamaru's head.

"Second I want an answer as to why you want to help Hinata even though you hate her." Neji clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip for a second. "Well who wouldn't want to help someone? Abuse is just wrong period no matter who it is."

Gaara shook his head and crossed his arms, "not logical answer but your answer. YOUR reason." Neji sighed and walked past Gaara and looked out the window at the sun that was getting lower in the sky. "Cause…because I love Hinata, That's why. I tried to hate her to get rid of the feelings but when her father started to beat her they resurfaced and I had to help her."

Kiba gaped at what was being said but Shino just bonked Kiba upside his head and said, "Shut your mouth you'll attract my bugs." Gaara smirked and so did Neji. "Thank you." Neji turned and looked at Gaara who was walking over to Hinata who was still sleeping.

"I'll wait till she wakes up then I'll carry her to my apartment. I don't wasn't her to freak when she wakes up." Neji nodded in agreement and so did Shino and Kiba. "Kiba can you and Shino come with me so that we can sneak a bag of her things out of the estate? Once I'm in there I'll need one of you with me as an excuse as to why I'm late and then the other one can wait outside until the signal is given."

They agreed and headed out the door. Neji stayed behind and looked at Gaara who only nodded to him before sitting down in the chair next to Hinata. "Take care of her got it?" Neji was dead serious and Gaara knew he was. "I will, I promise." Neji left after that leaving Gaara and Hinata alone in office.

Gaara looked at Hinata and then went next to the window and sat on the window sill looking at the sun that was slowly going down behind the sun. Gaara looked over at Hinata and took the sight in before looking back out the window and watched the three boys leave. "I will…"


	9. Gomen

Gaara was now sleeping in the chair next to Hinata when she started to stir. She blinked and sat up slowly. Hinata looked around and when her eyes fell on Gaara she smiled. Hinata slid out of the cot and stood in front of Gaara. She moved a lock of his hair from his forehead to see the tattoo on his forehead.

As she moved her hand back Gaara grabbed it causing her to gasp. "Gaara." Gaara snapped his eyes open and when he saw Hinata he let go of her hand. "Sorry, it's a reflex." She smiled, "It's ok." Gaara stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What time is it?" Gaara looked at the clock on the west wall. "It's ten after seven." Hinata's eyes widened with fear. She looked for her shoes and quickly got them on. But as she stood back up her knees gave out and Gaara caught her and sat her back on the cot.

"Careful ok? Your still hurt and need to rest some more." Hinata shook her head and tried to think everything through. "I can't my father will be furious cause I'm already a hour late!" She tried to stand up but Gaara grabbed her carefully and sat her on his lap.

She flinched from the contact but got use to it. Gaara held her against him and just sat there. "I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out cause if you do you could get more hurt." Hinata nodded slightly, just enough for Gaara to tell that she understood.

Gaara took a deep breath and then looked up at the ceiling. "Ok…Neji asked me to come to the Nurses office to see him. When I got there he asked me if I could take you in for a while. He wants you father to calm down and doesn't want you to get hurt anymore."

"What was your answer?" Hinata looked Gaara in the eyes for a second. "I told him I would do it if Kiba and Shino could stay for a few days also. I don't want to lose control and hurt you." Hinata blushed at this. She placed her forehead against Gaara's.

A few tears fell down her face as they sat there and Gaara wiped them. "Are you ok?" Hinata nodded, "yeah…sorry I…I'm j...just happy." Gaara gentle grabbed Hinata's chin and kissed her. She kissed him back not wanting to leave him yet. Hinata deepened the kiss but as Gaara was starting to tighten his grip Hinata flinched from the pain.

Gaara instantly let go and broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hinata placed a finger on his tattoo and traced the symbol. "Love." Gaara looked at her confused. "You use to say that you didn't need anyone and that you would only love yourself. But look at you now." Hinata kissed the mark before finishing, "I think it was meant to be for the one you could love. To share your love and accept you."

Gaara stood up with Hinata and looked at the time. "I need to make a call but after that you ok to go ahead of everyone to the apartment?" Hinata nodded and then walked over to the window and looked out it while Gaara quietly talked to someone on his phone.

*Huyga Estate*

Neji, Kiba and Shino walked to the estate gates before stopping and making a plan. Kiba agreed that he would stay outside while the other two went in. "Akamaru needs to be ready to run when the time comes so please make sure he's not tiring himself out." Kiba nodded and then sneaked off towards Hinata's window.

Neji opened the main door to the house and went in with Shino with an emotionless face. "Where were you? You are-" Neji looked at his uncle who rubbed the bridge of his nose and then went back to the main room. "Your classmate needs to leave by midnight. I don't want to see him or hear you guys while he is here. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Neji and Shino took their shoes off but Shino put his inside his jacket and walked quietly to Neji's room. They shut his door and then went to Hinata's from the roof. "Was that part of the plan?" Kiba whispered to himself but discarded it and kept a look out and waited for them to finish packing.

When they were in the room Neji spun around and held a Kunai out at Hanabi's throat. "Baka, you want to get killed?" Shino walked up next to Neji and looked at the smaller girl. "Sorry but I knew you would need help so for Hinata's sake I packed her clothes for you guys. Everything she'll need."

Neji nodded and handed the bag to Shino. Shino went to the bathroom just to grab certain things that he knew Hinata liked to wear. As he did that Neji put his Kunai away. "Neji nee-san, why are you staying? Father will have your head." Neji looked to see how Shino was getting along and then told her. "I know but I love Hinata and I don't want Uncle to keep doing this to her."

Hanabi hugged her cousin and buried her face in his chest not wanting him or Shino to see her crying for her sister. Neji placed an arm around her and rubbed her back softly. "Don't worry we'll take over soon and give Uncle a piece of his own medicine."

Shino came out from the bathroom and nodded. Neji whispered something into Hanabi's eye and she ran off. "Ok let's get Kiba and Akamaru." The two boys whistled down to them. Akamaru stood up with Kiba on his back. "You ready down there?" Kiba smiled, "now or never."

Neji looked at Shino and gave him a small thanks before Shino tossed Hinata's bag down to him. Shino jumped out of the window and the two boys took off into the dark off of the estate towards Gaara's apartment.

"Let me carry my bag please." Kiba tossed Shino his bag before speeding up the pace down the sidewalk. When they got to busier areas they stuck to the roofs. They stopped at Shino's house for two seconds so that he could tell his father how long.

*On the way to Gaara's apartment*

Gaara shut his cell phone and held his hand out for Hinata. "Ready?" She gave a small smile before taking his hand. When they were in the hallway he put her on his back. "I can walk fine." Gaara scuffed at her answer.

"But your hurt and Temari would kill me if I brought a dead girl to my apartment." Hinata giggled at his statement and then laid her head down against his shoulder. "What's for dinner?" Gaara blushed and got shivers when she had said that. Her head against his shoulder so when she spoke her breath tickled his neck.

"Temari says it's a surprise." Hinata gave a slight 'hm' as her answer. As he walked to his apartment Hinata had fallen asleep again. She was so cute when she slept. When they got to his apartment he knocked and Temari opened the door for him.

"I'm glad you made it." Gaara walked into the main room and laid Hinata down on the couch. He took her shoes off before taking his off. Gaara then went and took a quick shower as she slept. When he was done he saw her starting to stir.

He got dressed and went to sit next to her. When she opened her eyes she blushed. He was so hot when he was wet. He had a black tank top on with black pants. His hair was disheveled and still wet. Some of the hair even stuck to his face a bit.

"Need to take a shower?" Hinata woke form her fantasy world and nodded. "Please." Gaara led her to the bathroom and then shut the door and went to help his sister with dinner. Hinata got undressed and got into the shower.

As the hot water hit her body she felt all her sore and tense muscles loosen up quick. She washed her body and hair. "Luckily I shaved before school yesterday." She smiled at herself. When she finished she wrapped herself and then took a smaller towel and dried her hair off.

That's when it hit her. No clothes except her dirty school ones. "Oh this sucks…" Hinata heard someone coming and made sure that the towel was tucked in really well."Hinata you ok in there?" It was Gaara. She bit her lip before having to tell him.

"Umo…I s...sort of don't have a...any clean c…clothes." Gaara turned away from the door and blushed. He took a deep breath and got a hold of himself. "Ok I'll let you borrow my clothes for tonight then tomorrow you can wear your clothes."

"Gomen…" Gaara smiled and walked to his room. He grabbed a shirt and luckily Temari had left some shorts so he grabbed that also. He knocked on the door to let her know he was there. When she opened the door it took every strand of sanity to not grab her.

Gaara looked away and held the clothes out and Hinata took them. "Thank you, Gaara" She shut the door and Gaara went and stood next to his sister. "Hang in there little brother." Gaara scowled at her and she only laughed at him.

Hinata bit her bottom lip. She had no clean underwear or bra until tomorrow morning; she was going to have to be careful with what she did tonight. After she was dressed she brushed her hair and then left the bathroom.

Temari was sitting and Gaara was looking for something in his rom. So Hinata decided to go and sit with Temari while she waited for dinner to be ready. "You seem uncomfortable, you ok?" Hinata opened her mouth to say it but nothing came out.

She leaned over and whispered it into her ear. Temari started to laugh and had to hold her stomach. Gaara walked into the room and raised an invisible eyebrow. "What is wrong with you?" Temari straightened up and went to get the table ready for five people. "For me to know and you to find out."

Temari winked and Hinata knew it was towards her and she started to blush. Thank god the door bell rang. Gaara went and answered the door and Shino, Kiba and Akamaru came in. Hinata smiled at her two friends who seemed tired.

"The bags can go into my room for now." Shino handed his bag to Kiba and Kiba went and took them to Gaara's room. "Time to eat!" Temari was calling from the kitchen and Hinata went and helped bring the food in. Kiba came in and sat down last before they started to eat.

*A few hours after dinner*

Temari packed a box lunch from the leftovers and placed it next to her backpack. "Gaara, please don't burn anything tonight." Gaara glared at Temari who smiled and picked up her things to leave. "Tell you lazy ass boyfriend I said hi." Temari rolled her eyes and left shutting the door behind her.

Gaara helped Shino and Kiba make beds one on the couch and the other on the floor. Hinata was making some tea for everyone and Akamaru was laying around her feet corning her to the counter. Gaara looked at Akamaru and Kiba did also, "Akamaru! How many times have I told you not to lay at her feet like that."

Akamaru didn't get up he just gave a small grunt. Hinata bent down to him and rubbed his head between his ears and he wagged his tail. "You're a stinking ninja dog and you get pampered like a poodle. I'll never understand that." Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Do you ever understand anything to begin with?" Kiba shot a death glare at Shino who just took his shades off and his big jacket. Akamaru got up when Hinata had grabbed the cups for everyone. "Thanks Hinata!" Kiba was excited about the tea. For some reason it always seemed to calm him and let him sleep at night.

"Thank you Hinata." Hinata smiled when Shino had to actual put the tea down and start to mess with his bugs because they too seemed to like her tea. Gaara took a sip and gave her a nod when she looked. It didn't bother her that he didn't verbally say 'thank you'. After they were finished they sat around and talked a bit. Gaara was in his room for some time before he came out and sat down with them.

He didn't actually say anything unless asked a question. Hinata fell asleep against Shino's shoulder and Gaara had to go and carry her to her room. Shino and Kiba decided it was time to sleep also so they turned the lights out and went to bed.

As Gaara carried Hinata to the guest room he tricked over his own shoe but caught them with his sand. The down fall to the save was that he had to let go and when he landed his hand had accidently touched her breasts.

He lifted his hand off getting a small moan form Hinata. He blushed a deep red but knew he had to control himself. When he went to pick her up he noticed that when he had touched her breasts the only thing between his hand and her chest was his shirt.

He then remembered when she said she had no clothes and then Temari started to laugh about something and even winked. 'She fucking knew!' "PERVERT! YOU MAY THINK YOU DON'T NEED BLOOD BUT LOOK AT YOU ONE TOUCH TURNED YOU ON!" Gaara mentally beat the shit out of the damn demon in his head.

He carried her rest of the way to the bed with successes. When he started to cover her the shorts he had let her borrow had slid up a bit when he had laid her on the bed. He then connected all the dots and quickly covered her up with a sheet so she wouldn't get too hot and left the room.

When he was in his room he slid down onto the floor against his door and leaned his head back against it. He kept his eyes opened not wanting to see images. He was turned on and was fighting the urge to go in there and kiss her now. "No, she's wounded and you promised yourself you wouldn't lose control." He combed one hand through his tousled hair and then stood up.

He went over to his bed and laid down hoping to fall asleep. He looked out the window and closed his eyes letting the cool night breeze hit his body. It was warm yet cool so he didn't get too cold or too hot. He took his tank top off and threw in onto the floor next to his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later nervous about the days to come.

**The chapters are getting there. Hope you liked the small incidents because more are to come in the next few chapters! ^.^ I'll update soon and please I beg of you if there is something you think I should add or get rid of please tell me and I'll look into it. **

**Thanks again for reading this far, I really appreciate the comments they make me happy and want to update that second lol ^-^**


	10. Work or not to Work

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around the room. She sat up and yawned still a bit tired. She looked at the clock and saw that it read four thirty in the morning. "Sigh, this is never ending." She had been having dreams; the same ones every night for the past couple of months.

She removed the covers and got out of bed. She shivered when her feet touched the cold wooden floor. She remembered that her clothes were in Gaara's room. Hinata opened her door quietly and then stood in front of Gaara's door.

"Should I open it or shouldn't I?" Hinata rubbed the back of her head and finally decided to go and get her bag from his room. She silently opened his door and carefully went in. When she found her bag she smiled, 'yay! Now I can get changed! Hehe.' Hinata left his room and closed his door.

She went back to her room and laid her bag next the closest. She opened it and grabbed a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. She found her underwear and bra's. She giggled with glee. "Never want to go a night without you guys." Hinata also grabbed her toiletries and went to the bathroom with everything.

She placed everything neatly on the ground and her bag of toiletries on the sink counter. She looked at how it was packed. "Thanks Shino, you're the best." She took everything out of the bag and got into the shower. After her shower, Hinata got dressed and brushed her hair out.

She decided to wear her hair up in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way later. She repacked all her toiletries and went back to her room with Gaara's t-shirt and his sister's shorts. She found a small white basket next the door and put the dirty clothes in it. She also put her uniform inside.

She went into the living room and found Shino sleeping on the couch with Akamaru stealing one end of it leaving poor Kiba on the ground without his furry pillow. Hinata looked for their clothed and found them next the edge of the couch out of plain sight.

Shino's was folded and in a nice pile while Kiba's was just thrown to its current location. Hinata put their clothed in the basket also and then grabbed all of the used towels form the bathroom. She stopped in front of Gaara's door and bit her bottom lip. "I want to go and get his clothes but I don't know if he'll wake up and freak or not. . ."

Hinata placed the basket down in front of her door and then opened his. She went in and grabbed his clothes but as she was about to leave she saw his shirt next to the bed. "Of all places it had to be there." Hinata whispered and she tip toed over to the bed.

She knelt down and grabbed but put too much weight on one foot causing the floor to creak. Hinata froze and looked up at Gaara. He was still sleeping, "Thank god." She stood up and turned to leave when she felt two arms snake around her waist. She turned and saw a not-so-happy Gaara behind her. "Eppp."

Gaara let her go and placed his left hand to his head before laying back down. Hinata left and when she closed the door she fell onto her knees and blushed. "That scared me…but his arms…and no s...shirt." Hinata shook her head and placed his clothes into the basket. "No w is not the time to think about that. Maybe later." Hinata gasped at what she had just said.

She picked the basket up and went to the laundry room. She put all the clothes in and started the wash. Hinata went to her room and started to clean it up. When she finished there she went to the bathroom and cleaned it. "Just the living room and kitchen." Hinata did the kitchen first so not to wake anyone.

Finally she went and cleaned the living room. She was bending down when she stood up too fast and grabbed her side. She had forgotten about her injuries. Akamaru's ear perked up from the sound of the tiny intake of Hinata's breath. He opened his eyes and looked at her sadly.

He knew she was in pain and it didn't make him happy to see her like this. "Shhh, its ok Akamaru I just stood up too fast. Go back to sleep ok?" Akamaru gave a small cry before laying his head down and closing his eyes again. Hinata smiled and quietly left the room into the laundry room. She separated all their clothes into three piles.

When she finished all three loads she folded them up. Akamaru got off of the couch and went to find Hinata. When he found her she was put Shino's shirt on top of the rest of his clothes. Akamaru whined causing Hinata to turn and giggle when she noticed it was Akamaru. "What is it boy?" He turned and went to the front door. Hinata smiled and walked outside with him. He ran down the apartment stairs to main door.

Gaara got out of his bed and went to use the restroom. When he went to get his shirt off of the ground it was missing. 'I swear I put it right here last night…' Gaara went to the laundry room and saw his, Kiba's and Shino's clothes all clean and folded on top of the dryer. "Hinata…" Gaara got dressed. He wore a black t-shirt and black pants.

He heard a bark and went to the living room. Kiba and Shino were still sleeping. He noticed his front door was opened and knitted his eyebrows together. Gaara went out his door and saw Akamaru running towards the lobby door. "Akamaru! No, don't do that…please sit and wait!" He looked and saw Hinata looking at Akamaru and running down the stairs.

She stepped awkwardly onto a step and fell forward. Gaara's eyes widened and before he could think he had jumped down the middle of all the stairs and onto the floor five stories below. He ran around the railing and caught Hinata as she was about to hit the ground.

Gaara was lying on the ground with one elbow holding himself up. Hinata was on top of him in between his legs. He had one knee bent and his free arm was wrapped around Hinata's waist holding her to him. One of her hands was wrapped around Gaara and the other was on his chest. When Hinata opened her eyes she blushed. "Heh?! Gomai…"

"Not your fault." Hinata started to help herself up when she put too much wait on her now twisted ankle causing her to fall on Gaara who was also trying to get up. When they fell they were both on the floor lying completely flat. Hinata's lips had come in contact with Gaara's just long enough for him to pull her closer. She was in so much shock that she just laid there. Gaara snapped out of his little trance and pushed her back a bit.

He picked her up and walked her outside so that Akamaru could do his business and lose some energy. "Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to…" Hinata touched his arm. "Not your fault." Gaara looked down at Hinata and saw her smiling and he laughed quietly. He sat her on a bench close to the lobby doors and sat next to her.

Hinata watched Akamaru act like a puppy all over again and couldn't help but smile. Gaara smiled also but then Hinata caught his eyes. He saw she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and nice jeans. And instead of her usual hair style it was up in a high ponytail. He reached for her hair and lightly touched it. "I like your hair like this." Hinata looked at Gaara and gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you."

Hinata called for Akamaru and Gaara carried Hinata on his back, back up to his apartment. When they got there Shino and Kiba was now up and bickering. When Gaara and Hinata walked in they stopped. "Where were you guys?" Kiba saw Akamaru and then gave an 'Ah!' before looking for his clothes. "Hinata what did you do with my clothes?"

Gaara set her down and looked at Kiba, "How do you know she took it?" Shino put his sunglasses on and went to look for the laundry room for his and Kiba's clothes. "Cause whenever we spend the night she wakes up fist and then clans everything. Even at a hotel she would do that." Kiba came back in and threw Kiba's clothes at him.

"Don't exaderate. She doesn't do cleaning at a hotel. She only cleans our clothes there." Hinata was blushing now and threw a pillow at the two boys. "You two are so mean." All three boys laughed at Hinata's pouting. She stood up and went to the kitchen and made breakfast for them trying to get her mind off of what they had just said.

After breakfast Kiba and Shino went out for training. Akamaru left with them leaving Gaara and Hinata in the apartment. "How's your ankle?" Hinata looked at Gaara as she tried to carefully walk to the couch without showing any weakness. "Uh…fine." Gaara walked up from behind her and picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

"I need to finish cleaning…." Gaara sat on the edge of the couch and leaned down towards Hinata. "Is that all you think about?" He whispered into her ear causing chills down her spine. She looked away blushing. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else other that Gaara sitting next to her.

Gaara gave a small smile and moved a strand of her hair form her face. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get her an ice pack. He also grabbed some meds to take the swelling down. "Here." Hinata swallowed the pills and then laid her head back down. "This might hurt."

Gaara raised her pant leg and looked at her ankle. There was a small bruise on one side of it but other than that it seemed pretty good. The swelling wasn't too bad and nothing seemed to be broken. When Gaara straightened Hinata's foot she gasped from pain. Gaara looked at her and she looked away so that he didn't see a tear fall down her cheek. He wrapped her ankle and also placed an icepack on it before pulling the pant leg back down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." He turned Hinata's face towards his and looked into her eyes. He gentle touched her cheek and wiped the stray tear that was slowly making its way to her lips. Gaara touched her lips gentle and then moved his fingers back not wanting to lose control on her.

He kissed her cheek and then stood up to leave. But Hinata grabbed his hand and when he turned to look back at her she had pulled him back down. His hands didn't catch him and he ended up half way on top of Hinata. He was about to try to get up again when Hinata touched his forehead and traced the symbol with her forefinger.

"Love. Don't be afraid to hide it." Hinata placed her hand and caressed Gaara's cheek. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. At first Gaara was surprised at her actions but then blocked it from his mind as he kissed her back deepening the kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and he used his arms to hold them both up.

All of a sudden someone opened the door and Kiba and Shino came in back from training, a bit too early. "Opps!" Kiba covered Shino's eyes. "What are you doing?" Shino tried to move Kiba's hand but Kiba just placed both up over his eyes. "Must protect your innocent eyes. It might become rated R any minute now."

Hinata turned towards the couch blushing from embarrassment and Gaara looked towards the kitchen area. Shino turned and grabbed Kiba while he was at it. "Ok perv. Time to go." Kiba gaped at Shino's statement, "I am not Jeriaya! Thank you very much…" Akamaru barked and Kiba sighed and walked back out shutting the door behind him.

"Um…sorry about that." Hinata said trying to not stutter. Gaara ruffled Hinata's hair before leaving to his room. "Try and take a nap. You need your rest and your ankle needs it too." Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. When Gaara was in his room he shut his door and sat against a wall with his hands in his hair.

"Almost lost it back there…" Gaara looked out his window from where he was sitting and sighed. It was almost noon now and everything seemed to be getting crazy lately. "Only the second day here and I'm already losing it." Gaara went and sat on his window sill trying to clear his head. "…heh, this is going to be an interesting couple of weeks." Gaara leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes allowing the cool breeze blow in his face.


	11. Gangs

Two weeks later Kiba and Shino were now back at home leaving Hinata and Gaara at his apartment. Neji would come by and check to make sure everything was ok and how she was holding up. Gaara would talk to him and They seemed to be getting along better lately. Hinata did the house cleaning and Gaara would go out and get things for them.

October fifth. Gaara and Hinata were walking to the school in the cool morning. Hinata could see her breath and stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. Gaara took his coat off and put it over her shoulders. "Gaara, you'll get cold." Gaara placed a hand on her hand and smiled before walking towards the school.

Hinata caught up to Gaara and grabbed his hand that was out of his pocket and intertwined their fingers. Gaara looked at Hinata. He smiled. Her hair had grown in the two weeks and was now below the middle of her back.

Her nose was slightly red from the cold but her hand was so warm. He squeezed her hand letting her know he was thankful. When they were almost to the school a loud and active voice broke through the cold and quiet morning.

"You two look like a newlywed!" The two looked to their right and saw Kiba on Akamaru's back. Shino walked up next to Kiba and gave him a slight nudge knocking him off of Akamaru. Hinata giggled. Akamaru ran towards Hinata and stood next to her legs.

Shino walked away from Kiba leaving him on the ground. "Akamaru you traitor!" Akamaru ignored what Kiba had said and was running around Hinata's legs. Neji walked out from the school and leaned against the front gates watching the scene.

"Hey! Nice to see you guys this morning!" Naruto came running from across the street. From the second floor window Itachi and his gang sat in their room looking out at them. "Itachi they seem to be getting along." Itachi looked over at Tobi and then back out the window.

"Thank you Tobi. Dedari We need to separate that group. The one person holding them together is also their weakest link." Dedari walked from the other side of the room and stood next the Itachi to see out the window. "And who that me?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." The entire gang looked at Itachi and Dedari gave a smile. "Let the fun begin then." Dedari and Tobi left the room followed by a couple of others. Itachi looked at his partner and then called, "Pain." Pain looked at Itachi. "I have a special task for you." Pain got a spark in his eye as he listened for his instructions.

"Come on class will be starting soon." Hinata looked over at Neji and smiled. She let go of Gaara's hand and went over to hug him. He accepted the hug and hugged her back. Kiba was now standing next to Shino giving him the dirty eye now and then.

They all went to their class. Gaara gave Hianta hug and then went off with Naruto trying to keep up with his fast pace walking. Hinata went into her class and sat down in her seat next to the window. The bell rang and everyone else stopped talking as their teacher came in.

*Lunch Time*

Gaara appeared at Hinata's classroom door scaring a couple of students. When Hinata came out Gaara's mood totally changed. Everyone seemed to notice it. After everyone went to get their lunch Hinata and Gaara went to their usual spot for lunch.

The roof, Shino and Kiba tagged along. After ten minutes of eating Naruto and Neji joined in with a wining Akamaru behind them. "Sorry Akamaru you ran off towards Naruto." Kiba called the ninja dog over to lay next to him. Even at lunch time it was still a bit cool out. When the bell rang they all got up to leave.

When they opened the door Tobi and Dedari were standing there looking at them. "Oh look who we bumped into." Tobi cocked his head to the side a bit and gave a small 'hn'. Gaara touched Hinata's hand letting her know he was there. "What are you planning to do? Just you two against all of us?" Dedari smiled.

"It's out lunch time now and this is out new spot. So don't get your panties twisted into a bunch." The two boys moved aside to let the group kids go by. As Hinata went by Dedari gave her skirt a small flick causing it to rise. She gasped and covered her butt turning to face the two boys.

Everyone heard her gasp and turned to see what was wrong. "Hinata you ok?" Hinata looked at her friends and smiled. "Yeah, sorry the wind blew and scared me, heh." She moved past all the guys and out the door below. Neji looked at Dedari and then at Gaara who looked like he wanted to kill him. "We'll be late if we don't go."

Rest of the gang left to go to their classes. When Hinata got to class she sat down right away and put her legs together. She looked out the window and tried to figure out how he had done it. When Dedari had flipped her skirt somehow he had grabbed her underwear. She looked towards the front of the class when Guy sensai came in.

When class was over Hinata went to gym before any of the guys got out of class. When she got to the gym she ran to the girls locker room and got changed. She bit her bottom lip, even if she had shorts on now she still didn't have any underwear. She had forgotten her gym clothes in her locker over the weekend so she knew she would be the only one in the gym room for a while.

When she opened the door Dedari and Tobi stood at the girls' locker door. She stood there for a minute and then closed the door hoping they wouldn't come in. So much for hope and wishing. Dedari pushed the door causing HIanta to move out of the way for get hurt. When the two were in the locker room Dedari pulled out her underwear. Her eyes widened and out of selfconciousness she closed her legs slightly.

Tobi looked around and then went and stood outside the door. "Your one nasty girl Hinata. Walking around school without any panties on." Hinata blushed and then reached for her underwear but Dedari just moved them out of the way. When she missed she stumbled a bit but caught herself and turned to face Dedari again.

"Please, please give them back." Dedari shook his head. "not happening. You have to earn them." Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head. Dedari got closer when he did so Hinata opened her mouth to scream but Dedari covered her mouth. "don't ruin the fun before it starts."

Dedari pushed her towards the benches and tied her hands above her head to pole next to the benches. She freaked nd he put her underwear into her mouth gagging her. "now what did I say?" She tried to kick but Dedari laughed. "You think I would forget about these beautiful things?"

He tied her legs down. Each on either side of the small bench. He put one knee in the bench and leaned over her looking her into the eyes. "Let the fun begin." A tear left Hinata's eye as she tried to look away.

……………………

Gaara and the others looked around for Hinata but couldn't find her. "She might have already gotten dressed and went outside." Gaara nodded and followed Kiba out of the class room.

………………………

Dadari moved his knee and pressed it against Hinata's core getting a muffled gasp. "What's wrong HIanta?" He pressed his knee against her again a bit harder though. She closed her eyes not wanting to looked at Dedari. He placed on of his hand on her inner thigh and gentle rubbed up and down against it.

Hinata fisted her hands trying not to show a reaction. He moved his knee back a little bit and placed his finger on her core. He rubbed against the shorts. But without her underwear she could feel it. She tried to move her legs but Dedari just pressed against it harder causing her to go limp.

She hated him for touching her, she didn't want him to touch her, But her body was betraying her. She screamed for Gaara in her head wishing he would come. But Gaara was heading in the opposite direction away from the gym.

Dedari began to stroke her core, then rubbed and then back to stroking. He poked and pressed into her core lightly but because of the shorts it didn't do much. Hianta was greatful for the shorts but she knew they wouldn't be there for long.

Dedari slide his fingers past the shorts and then came in direct contact with her cervix causeing her to gasp and breath heavily. "You like that?" Hianta tried to shake her head but Dedari dismissed it and lightly pinched it causing Hinata to buck from it. Dedari smiled and then slid his fingers down and pushed one digit into her core.

She screamed into the cloth that was covering her mouth in pain. He slowly moved his finger in and out while he cupped one of his hands onto her breast. Dedari was about to add a second digit when Tobi ran in and started to point outside the locker room while jumping up and down.

Dedari looked out the door and could see Gaara and the rest of his new gang come in. Dedari took her underwear out of her mouth and kissed her on the lips. "Your one nasty girl coming so soon onto my finger." Dedari and Tobi left from the back door and after untying her.

Hinata balled up and started to cry Akamaru heard it before everyone else and ran ahead. The boys had split up and so it was Gaara, Kiba and Akamaru. When they got into the locker room Time stood still for a few seconds.

Gaara walked towards Hinata and touched her shoulder before she flinched and moved away from him without knowing who it was. Gaara knelt down next to her, "Hinata what happened." HIanta looked at Gaara and then barried her face into his chest breaking down crying ant not letting go of his shirt.

Gaara looked at Kiba and Kiba understood. Gaara picked Hianta up and carried her off to the nurses office while Akamaru and Kiba went to find the other three guys. When all the other boys was inside the office Gaara looked like he was about to kill someone.

Neji walked over to Gaara and asked, "What happened to her?" Gaara looked at the now sleeping Hinata and then at Neji. "I don't know. She couldn't tell me all she kept saying was 'im sorry, im sorry.' But….we did find something on the ground." Neji looked at Gaara waiting for an answer. Gaara whispered it into his ear and Neji blew up throwing a shair across the room.

A teacher was about to come in to see what had happened when the nurse left and told them that no one was to go in but them. "The Nurse said that she wasn't raped but she was…….." Gaara had mumbled the last word. "She was what?" neji was not in the mood to figure out what people were trying to say.

"Well?!" Gaara clenched his fists and looked at her. "fi….ed…" "God Damn it just say it already!" Neji was now beyond pissed. "She was Fingered!" The room went quiet and Neji stumbled backward's a bit but Naruto caught him and sat him down on the floor.

"Do…do we know who?" Akamaru and Kiba came back in from no where. "We know!" Shino looked at Kiba. "When did you leave?" Kiba ignored the question and looked at Neji and Gaara. "Akamaru followed the sent of someone who had left just before we found her and it led us to Dedari and Tobi." Gaara and Neji clenched their fists.

There was some movement from the cot that HIanta was laying on. Gaara walked over to the cot and saw that Hinata was nowawake when she saw Gaara she began to cry. He laid down next to her and held her against him not letting the world see her. Neji went to the window on the east wall and looked out it.

When he looked down he was Itachi and his gang hanging out and picking on younger students now and then. "They wont stop here." Everyone looked at Neji. "Time we get back at hem. Their going to keep going until they can break us up. So no matter what we have to stick together." The finale bell rang and everyone just stood there in the office. Naruto went and asked the nurse something and then came back in a few minutes later with the nurses long coat.

"Lets get HIanta home for now she probably feels dirty and doesn't need to be here right now." Everyone looked at Naruto surprised he was being so serious but agreed. Gaara picked Hinata up and Naruto put Hianta into the coat before Gaara carried her out on his back.

The whole gang went to their classrooms and grabbed their coats and backpacks. Naruto grabbed Gaara's and Shino grabbed Hinata's. As they walked outside into the cold they saw Itachi and his gang at the front gate. They kept walking until Itachi and them blocked them.

"You might want to move unless you want to be drinking out of a straw." Kiba was on Akamaru's back and he was ready to pound anyone who wanted to get in their way. Itachi moved and so did his gang. As Neji walked past Dedari hislooked at him and gave him a stong and chakura filled punch to the gut causing him to fly against Tobi and onto the ground against the wall.

Shino whispered, "Two birds with one stone. Good shot." Neji glared at the two boys on the ground before catching up to the gang. "Baka's they have a ninja dog. You need to be more descreat. But don't worry. Daddy will be visiting tomorrow and he wont be happy."

Itrachi and his gang turned the opposite direction and left that way. As the cool air blew the two gangs walked in two different directions both wanting the next day to come. "Gaara will you be ok tonight?" Gaara looked ahead and nodded not saying anything. When they got to Gaara's apartment everyone went back to their own homes even Neji.

"come on Hinata you probably want to shower." Hianta wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck not want to be let down yet. "I'm sorry im so weak." Gaara clenched his jaw and then swung Hinata so she was on the ground in front of him. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist trying not to startle her. "Your not weak." Gaara kissed Hinata gentle on the lips and then placed his lips next to her ear.

"I love you."


	12. Halloween Surprise

Months passed and Hinata was still not welcomed in her own home. Her father had not disowned her yet but he didn't want to see her either. When it came time for open houses or parent-teacher conferences he wouldn't look or even acknowledge Hinata's presence. Neji still stood by her side when her father and others were not around. Kiba and Shino still staid by her side and supported her.

Hinata still lived with Gaara. Over the last couple of months nothing much had happened. Temari and Kankaro would come and visit once and a while and when they did the house was pretty loud. Both Hinata and Gaara were quiet people so not much noise came and went between the two.

Finally October came around and with that came Halloween decorations and people talking about the Halloween party at the end of the month. Gaara walked to his last period of the day when Naruto came running up to him jumping off the walls.

"What are you so excited about Naruto?" Naruto screeched to a stopped his smile widening as seconds past. "I heard some of the girls whispering about how they want to have a secret contest for the guys." Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "They probably knew you were spying and made something up."

Naruto scowled and crossed arms. "No! Because I was walking by when they said it I wasn't being a perv. That's Pervy Sages job not mine." Gaara gave a muffled laugh before walked past Naruto and off to class. Naruto scowled and followed Gaara to class.

Hinata was sitting in her desk half listening to what Kiba and Shino were arguing about. "Hinata who do you believe?" Kiba looked at Hinata and noticed she was off in some other world. "Hinata?" Hinata looked at Kiba, "Hm?"

"Were you even listening?" Hinata gave a smile, "sorry I wasn't I heard things here and there but not all of it." Shino touched her shoulder letting her know it was ok. "Let's sit down sensei will be in soon." Kiba nodded and went and sat in his desk. Akamaru laid down next to Hinata's feet keeping her worm.

As the last hour of the day went by Hinata got excited to be able to see Gaara. She had been busy all day doing things for the contest the girls were secretly putting together for the guys. Now she was able to hold him in her arms again. Hinata said bye to Kiba and Shino before going to her locker. As Hinata opened her locker Ino came out of nowhere and scared her. "Ino that's not funny." Ino giggled before saying bye and catching up to Shikamaru.

Hinata put her books in her locker and was about to grab her homework when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She gave a small "epp!" When they placed their lips to her neck. Gaara smiled at her reaction. HE turned her around and she frowned at him. "Why is everyone out to scare me today?" Gaara moved her hair from her face.

"Sorry." Hinata laid her head against his chest and breathed in his sent. Gaara lifted Hinata's chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. Gaara used his thumb to move over her lips. "I missed you at lunch today." Hinata smiled under his thumb, "I'm sorry I was busy today." Gaara leaned down and kissed Hinata on the lips. Removing his hand from her chin he placed it on the small of her back while the other hand was supporting them against a locker.

Hinata heard some footsteps and broke the kiss getting a small groan from Gaara, "Big baby." Hinata turned and grabbed her things while Gaara leaned against a locker as a teacher went by. "Hinata, please tell your father that there is an open house next month. He missed the information last time." Hinata nodded and went back to getting her things.

When Hinata was done Gaara closed her locker. "Ready to go home?" Hinata gave a small smile and nodded. Gaara grabbed her hand and walked with her out to the front gate. Surprisingly Neji was there. Gaara took her bag and Hinata ran ahead to see what was wrong.

"Hinata Uncle now knows where you are staying." Hinata looked confused, "what do you mean?" Neji leaned against the gate and took a deep breath. "All these months that he has been coming to the school and not saying anything or disowning you now makes sense."

Hinata's eyes widened, "He's been watching me waiting for the right time…" Neji gave a small nod and turned to leave. "I don't have an answer right now but I will figure something out just give me time." Hinata nodded and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Gaara came up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm here so don't worry." Hinata stared ahead in the direction of her home biting her bottom lip.

Gaara grabbed her bag from her hand and put it on his back with his and took hold of her chilled hand. He smiled down at her earning a small smile back and they walked back to his apartment to get warm and do their homework.

Later that night

Hinata locked the apartment door and sat on the floor to do her homework. She sat there for about an hour before she went to Gaara asking for help. "Gaara, umo…I sort of cant do math and I need some help." Gaara laughed at her shyness earning a small slap in the shoulder. "It's not funny…" Gaara smiled.

"I just think your cute that's all." Hinata blushed and handed him her homework. Gaara got an idea, "let's make a game out of this. Ever question you get wrong you have to take a piece of clothing off. Every time you get it right you get a kiss on the forehead." Hinata turned beet red. "That's not a fair game!" Gaara smirked, "ok then every answer you get right I have to take a piece of clothing off."

Hinata hesitated but then gave a small nod to accepting the game. As the hour went by Hinata had gotten four wrong and two right. Hinata had taken her shoes, oversized jacket, hair piece, and her shirt. Gaara had taken his shoes and shirt off. Leaving Hinata with her bra, netted shirt, underwear and pants.

"Not looking to good over there Hinata." Gaara smiled as he looked at her seventh question to see if it was right or not. Hinata pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she waited for the verdict. "…" Gaara stood up catching Hinata's attention as he took his pants off and sat back down. Hinata giggled and started to work on the next one.

"Are you sure you're not good at math, Hinata?" Gaara was looking over her last questions. "Umo…yeah pretty sure." Gaara smiled. 'Pretty sure…heh she's too cute.' He thought. When he finished checking them he stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at him her eyes widened when he reached down to his hips.

"Wait!" Hinata stood up tripping over her backpack and falling forward on top of Gaara. "Ouch…Hinata please be more careful next time 'kay?" Hinata nodded and when she opened her eyes she blushed. When they had fallen she had landed in between Gaara's legs with one of his arms around her small waist to hold her.

Gaara opened his eyes and saw her blushing he smiled and lightly touched her cheek. He opened her eyes and looked at the shirtless Gaara looking up at her smiling. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Speaking into her mouth, "you won…" She smiled and placed her hands on his bare chest to support herself.

The phone rang and Hinata got up to get in when Gaara pulled her under neither him and growled quietly at her. "But the p-phone." Gaara shook his head, "leave it." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. One of his hands were up her shirt and one of his knees were in between her legs. When the phone stopped ringing Gaara smiled.

Gaara asked for entrance and Hinata allowed him in, to explore her whole mouth. He moaned causing Hinata to giggle from the vibration tickling her. Gaara smiled and lightly grabbed one of her breasts and began to message it. She moaned and arched her back a bit so her chest pushed up into his hand.

All of a sudden someone kicked open the front door causing Gaara and Hinata to snap out of their love making. "What the hell was that?" Gaara got dressed really quick and ran to the living room giving Hinata time to get dressed. When she was dressed she went out there to see a very pissed off Neji with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino behind who seemed to be out of breathe.

"We have a problem..." Neji looked at Hinata and Gaara. "Hinata you dad is on his way here right now and he's running." Hinata's knees gave out and she fell but Gaara caught her and the other three boys had rushed towards her. "What now?" Kiba shut the front door and locked it." Shino looked out the window to see one of his bugs coming through a crack and told him the situation. "He's less than 5 minutes away."

The five of then decided to pack some bags and hide Hinata and Gaara until her dad gave up and went back home. But as they were about to finish packing they heard the front door be blasted away. Hinata felt her body go numb and freeze. Gaara ran out of his room with Neji and Kiba behind him to try and hold her dad off. "Where is she?! Neji give her up!" Shino touched her shoulder and she looked at him and nodded. When they went into Gaara's room Hinata dropped her things and looked out into the hallway to see that her father had brought some of the other Huuyga family members.

He said the spell causing Neji to fall on the ground in pain. Hinata gasped and ran to him. "Hinata no!" Shino couldn't stop her though. She ran in front of her uncle who was about to kick Neji and threw him back. She picked him up, "Hinata get out of here…" Hinata was about to move when someone punched her in the stomach and through her into the dining room table. "Ahh!" Hinata looked up to see her father walking towards her.

Gaara threw his sand in her direction blocking the two from each other but he broke through. Gaara ran over to Hinata and wrapped his body around hers as her father kicked hitting him instead. "Ahh! Mm…" Hinata's eyes widened. "I'll be fine." Her father couldn't believe that the monster was helping her. Neji knocked her father into the kitchen and helped Hinata get Gaara up and all four of them fan into Gaara's room where Akamaru and Shino were trying to get everything outside.

"Let's get everyone to Temari's place." Everyone nodded and ran into the dark shutting Gaara's window so no one would know which direction they had gone. As they ran Hinata ended up supporting Gaara so he wouldn't fall and she looked back once or twice to see if they were being followed. When they had gotten to Temari's they all got cleaned up and made beds in the guest room.

Hinata shared the bed with Gaara. She was too scared to sleep on her own. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on the pillow snuggled up close to his chest. She whispered, "I'm sorry." Gaara kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. "Don't blame yourself…"


	13. Temari's Place

**A Few Days Later**

Hinata stepped out of the shower and dried off. She noticed that she had forgotten her clothes in Temari's room. She bit her bottom lip and tried to think who would be home. "Oh…" Hinata held the towel tightly around her small body and opened the door. She gave a small shiver from the cool air in the hallway and looked both ways. "Gaara!" No answer. She stood there for a moment or two hoping he would come. When no one came she decided it was safe enough to run to Temari's room.

Bad idea, when she had been standing there waiting and hoping someone would come her hair had fallen over her left shoulder and began to drip on the wooden floor. Luckily she missed the wet part as she ran to Temari's room to get dressed. But poor Gaara had heard Hinata and was outside when she had called so it took him a minute or two to get to her.

When he got to the bathroom he looked inside and saw no one, guessing she had ran to Temari's room to get dressed. As he took a step toward Hinata's direction he slipped on the small puddle that Hinata's hair had created. Falling back he hit his head on the door and sat there for a moment. Hinata was putting her underwear on when she heard someone slip and land hard on the ground.

She finished pulling her underwear up but kept the towel tightly secured around her body and ran to see what happened. Hinata held in a giggle when she saw Gaara sitting on the ground, "are you ok?" Gaara looked at her with a deadly glare and she knew she was in for it. "Want help up?" Gaara opened his mouth to warn her about the wet spot, but it was too late.

"Eppp!" Hinata fell, landing on her butt with her underwear showing and the towel starting to come off. Gaara's eyes widened and he blushed a deep red when Hinata looked at him and then at herself and squealed. "Pervert!" Gaara's jaw dropped, "W-What?!" Hinata pulled her knees up to her and secured the towel before tempting to get up.

In the front door way some voices could be heard and Hinata knew exactly who it was. "Neji-neesan!" she gasped quietly and tried to get up quicker but ended up slipping and causing Gaara to slip also and land on top of her. When the group of boys came to the end of the hallway and saw the situation Hinata blushed and looked away while Gaara looked at Neji hoping to God he wasn't about to kill him.

"Gaara…Why are you on top of my cousin?" Kiba took a step back feeling the sparks fly. Gaara took a deep breath to answer when Hinata pushed Gaara off slightly and stood up to tell Neji. "I accidently got the floor wet and we had a slip and slide ride. Nothing else I swear." Hinata had her little hands balled up and holding them close to her chest.

When she put her arms down her towel slipped and the world stopped for a second. Hinata freaked and screamed causing the guys to cover their eyes and shut their eyes. "AHHHHH!" Temari came running to the hallway and laughed when she say Hinata struggling to get the towel back on and four teenage boys getting nosebleeds for one little look. She took Hinata by the hand and put her in Temari's room. "I want the water and you blood cleaned up when we come back out. Got it?" All four guys nodded fearing the worst would come to them if they didn't listen.

Temari helped her pick out clothes and brushed her hair trying to get Hinata to calm down. "At least you have big breast and not little ones…" Hinata looked at Temari, "that's not the point. That was the first time Gaara saw me without a bra on and the other three guys saw it too." Temari smiled and put Hinata's hair up in a nice ponytail.

"Ok, ok I get it. Let go make lunch and get the boys to clean the house." Hinata smiled and followed Temari out of the room and into the kitchen. When lunch had been made they all ate, laughing and taking as if nothing had happened. When they were finished Gaara and Hinata took care of the table. When in the kitchen Gaara placed the plates in the sink and wrapped his arms around Hinata's tiny waist.

He kissed her shoulder blade earning a small flinch. He looked at her shoulder and saw a dark purple bruise. "It that from today? Or at the apartment?" Hinata looked over her shoulder then straight ahead and Gaara knew her answer. He rubbed it gently and placed some kisses on it. She then leaned against the cupboard with Hinata against him. Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed, "tired?" Hinata nodded and leaned her head back against Gaara's chest.

She took a deep breath getting some of his smell. She loved the smell he gave off. There was always a secret flower smell that hung lightly around him and she still had not figured it out. Gaara took her hand and they walked out into the living room where everyone was relaxing. Kiba was already asleep on the ground with Akamaru as his pillow. Temari was watching TV with Shino while Neji was starting to doze off on the recliner.

Temari looked over at Gaara who nodded towards the guest room and she nodded say she understood, and then went back to watching the TV. When they got to the room Gaara laid down and pulled Hinata down so she was laying against his chest. He took his shirt off and pulled a blanket over them. Hinata turned so her back was against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her stomach. She overlapped her arm over his and closed her eyes and listened to his even breathing.

She looked at the calendar from across the room and say that they had two weeks till Halloween. She smiled and closed her eyes to take a nice nap with Gaara.

Next Day

Hinata was getting dressed when someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" Temari opened the door and went in before shutting the door behind her. "Are you sure you want to go to school today? Only Shino will be there." Hinata smiled and nodded, "we missed too much school as it is and I want the other three to get better." Temari nodded and left when the phone rang.

Shino was eating breakfast when Hinata walked in with her hair in a lose ponytail over her right shoulder. She sat down and ate some toast. Shino grabbed some other things and placed it on her plate. "You need to eat more or you'll get sick also." Hinata giggled and ate. When they were finished they cleaned up their mess and headed toward the door. Shino was out the door when someone called from inside. Hinata turned to see Gaara standing in the living room, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata blushed at the site of him.

His hair was tousled with his pants hanging barely on his hips and on top of that no shirt. "I've seen this scene before…" Gaara gave a small smiled then went over to her. "Stay close to Shino and don't run off got it?" Hinata nodded and Gaara kissed her on the top of her head and she ran off to catch up to Shino. Gaara leaned against the door frame and smiled at Hinata. He stopped smiling when he saw a spy sitting in a tree behind them.

Gaara sent his sand at him throwing the man out of the tree toward Temari's apartment. Gaara put his hand to his head, "damn headache…" Gaara glared at the guy who only shook with fear before running in the opposite direction before going back inside. "What were you doing?" Gaara jumped to see Temari in the kitchen door frame with her hands on her hips. "I was saying goodbye…" Temari raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "she'll be fine so don't use your sand ok?" Gaara grumbled before returning to the guest room with Kiba and Neji still asleep.

Hinata and Shino talked all the way to the school and then went their separate ways to their lockers. Hinata opened her locker to see that all her stuff was a mess. Hinata sighed and simply closed her locker, "guess I'll clean during lunch." Hinata went into the classroom and sat next to Shino; Kiba's spot. Shino shared his book and notes with her as the day went by. When lunch time came around they cleaned out her locker and got to eat also.

"Thanks Shino…" Shino nodded and cleaned his sunglasses then put them back on. When they stood up to head back to the class before the bell rang some shadows caught their attention. Before they knew what was happening a squad of Huuyga Ninja's surrounded them. "Father never gives up…" Shino stood ready to fight with Hinata back to back with him.

"Oh, my dear pathetic daughter we're not here to fight you guys. Only take you away back home. So be good and-"Hinata threw a Kunai at her father hitting a ninja who was standing behind her. "The next one will be for you." Hinata's father didn't look happy, at all. He pinched the bridge of his nose and waved for the ninja's to go in on them. Hinata activated her blood line and Shino called forth his bugs. As they fought more would come.

"Shino we can't keep fighting, we need to run." Shino nodded and threw a smoke screen on the ground before running and jumping across to the next building. Hinata followed and they ran across the roof looking back now and again to see a few following. "Watch out, we don't know what they are planning!" Shino nodded and sent his bugs out. All of a sudden a gas came from the ground below rising up onto the roof. Shino's bugs fell unconscious and he began to wobble a bit.

Hinata caught him as he fainted. Her father gave some orders and two or three Huuyga Ninja's took her away, leaving Shino on the roof unconscious. When they were back home Hinata pulled herself away from the men holding her. "I can escort myself around here thank you very much." Her father came up from the front door and sighed as he took off his shoes. He walked past her and into the kitchen.

Hinata followed for some reason not knowing yet. When she was in there her father was drinking some tea. "How could you fall for a monster?" Hinata's eyes widened, her father had just called Gaara a monster. "Because he's not a monster. He's gentle, loving, always there for me. Helps me out and I LOVE HIM!" Hinata's father threw his cup missing her by a few inches. "don't talk back to me." Hinata turned to leave when her father grabbed her arm. "You will never see him again! Got it?" Hinata just looked at her father, not answering. "What is your answer?" Hinata looked in the direction of Temari's apartment and then back at her father. "Sorry but I love him, so I will never leave him."

Her father sighed and smacked her across the face, "guess you get to live at home until you decide to forget about him…" Hinata turned and headed to her room. "Go with her." Hinata shrugged the guys hand away and walked into her room locking the world out. As she stood in the middle of her room she sank to her knees and covered her face and began to cry. "I love you Gaara…"


	14. Light in the Darkness

Shino opened Temari's apartment door and went to the kitchen and found Temari talking to Shikamaru. Temari looked over and say Shino, "where's Hinata?" Shino turned to find Gaara and said over his should just loud enough, "Hiashi has her. I'm sorry." Shino went to the room all the guys were staying in and say them asleep. He went over to where Gaara was sleeping at and shook him lightly. Gaara blinked and looked at Shino, "what is it?"

Shino told Gaara what had happened and Gaara threw his pillow hitting Kiba in the face. "Damn it!" Kiba sat up rubbing his now sore nose and Neji stepped out of the bathroom looking tired. "What's your, Gaara?" Kiba asked laying back down on top of Akamaru. Gaara got out of bed and threw on some cleans clothes. He walked into the living room but did see Temari so he went to the kitchen and saw her looking very upset and Shikamaru looked like he was in deep thought.

"I told you I didn't want her so go to school today…" Tamari looked at her younger brother. She sighed and nodded, "I know Gaara and I'm sorry." Shikamaru looked at Temari and grabbed her hand to comfort her. He looked over at Gaara who was now leaning against the fridge trying to wake up and calm himself down.

Hinata's House

Hinata stood up and went over to her bathroom. She took her clothes off and started the shower. When it was warm she got in and just let the warm water hit her face and body. She washed up and then moved her hair form her face. She felt tears coming again and let then fall down her face knowing the water would just wash them away. When the water became luke-warm she got out and looked at her reflection.

Her hair was now down to her bottom, she hadn't gained any weight, and she could still see a couple of small bruises that had been healing over the last couple of months. The darkest one was on the upper half of her right breast. She touched it and then dried her hair. She got dressed and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. When she was brushing her hair she saw a small red mark on her neck, curious she looked closer and noticed it was a hickey.

Blushing, Hianta covered it up and smiled. "Gaara…" She turned the bathroom light off and went towards her bed knowing her father wouldn't be giving her dinner tonight. "I need to think of a way to leave and quick. I can't allow anyone to come after me, it'll be too dangerous and someone might end up getting hurt." Hianta turned her lights out and got into the bed covering up. She looked out her window and reached t touch the now darkening sky, like a caged bird.

Hinata pulled her comforter up to her chest and rolled over facing her now dark room. Her eyes were now adjusted to the dark and she looked around her room. Everything in here had one memory or anther that reminded her of her family and her life before she went to be with Gaara. As Hinata thought about it, she realized that before she left this house she was a bird that was abused and never let out of her cage. But when Gaara had come by her home that day and looked at her, his eyes told her that he would set her free one day. Hinata giggled at how cheesy that had sounded in her head, but at least she was smiling. Closing her eyes Hinata sighed knowing that when she opened them again she wouldn't be in Gaara's arms.

Temari's Apartment

Gaara looked out the dark window. He had slept all day and by the time he had woken up it had already been past five in the afternoon. "Damn… Temari won't let me leave, 'Hinata needs your help yes, but she needs you to get better first!' Stupid sister of mine." Gaara pulled his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. Whatever he had this morning was now disappearing. He could now breathe through his nose and he wasn't tired or nauseous.

Gaara went and sat at the kitchen table and placed his elbows on the table with his chin in his left hands' palm. His right hand settled down on the table and just rested there. Going into thought Gaara had not noticed his two siblings coming into the room. "Last time I saw him sitting like that was when the one person he trusted killed himself trying to kill Gaara. This time it's over some girl." Kankuro turned to leave the room when a wall of sand blocked his path.

Temari's eyes widened, she looked at Gaara who was still looking down but his right hand was now in the air towards Kankuro. She looked at Kankuro who was just standing there, "take back what you said before he kills you…" Kankuro looked at Temari and scuffed, "Seriously? It's a girl and Gaara's freaking out. He'll get over it soon enough. She's just his first girlfriend so he's a bit over protective." Temari balled her fists ready to hit her own brother when Kankuro went slamming into the sand wall and Gaara was right in his face. "Just a girl? Hinata is just a girl?" Gaara gritted his teeth trying to not lose it.

"Do you know what she went through? At home and at school? Have you seen her broken little body? She smiles on the outside to hide the pain on the inside. I can't do that and she can. Yeah she's my first girlfriend, but I promised to protect her and told her she would never go back home and guess where she is at right now?!" Gaara punched the sand wall right next to Kankuro's face. Kankuro just looked at his brother and opened his mouth to ask a question but decided not to so he closed it again.

Gaara back off and took a few steps back. Turning to leave Gaara looked over his shoulder and looked at his brother, "I Love Her…and no matter what you think I'm going to save her again and I don't want anyone to stop me." Leaving the room from the other end of the kitchen, the sand disappeared causing Kankuro to fall back onto his butt, looking dumbfounded. "Told you to take it back, Baka." Temari stepped over her brother and went to clean up the living room a bit.

Kankuro got up and rubbed the back of his head and thought about what had just happened. He had never seen his brother so serious about someone. He never cared for the living no less a quiet girl who was from a rich family. Sighing, Kankuro went into the living room and sat on the couch and looked at his sister who looked at him and smiled, "just shake it and remember that he won't let her go. He'll forget about it soon enough cause he's so worried at Hinata." Kankuro nodded and leaned his head back and sighed.

Gaara went back to his room and got dressed. Neji and Kiba were now dressed and had already cleaned up the bedroom. They watched as Gaara just sat at the window sill in silence and refused to move from that spot until the sun had gone down. Even then he wouldn't talk to anyone. He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the chair that was in the corner of the room. He put his shoes on and went down the hallway as quietly as possible.

Shino, Kiba, Neji, Kankuro and Shikamaru were all in the dining room talking to each other and Temari was cleaning the dishes from dinner. She felt someone looking at her from behind and looked over her shoulder to see her little brother walking towards the front door. She turned off the water ad quickly dried her hands off. She looked at the guys and they didn't seem to notice anything so she walked out the door and called to Gaara who stopped walking and looked at her.

"Where are you going?" He didn't show any emotion and he didn't seem to be alive again. He looked like a doll that had been tortured for years and never taken care of. When she caught up to him she touched his hand to end up jerking it away because it was so cold. "Gaara answer me, where the hell are you going?" He looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth to answer, "For a walk…" Temari knew he was lying so when he turned to leave she grabbed his shoulder.

His sand swarmed around him and slapped her hand away. She stood there in shock. "Don't do anything stupid! What do you think Hinata would do if she found out the state you were in?" Gaara's sand stood still and the air felt like it had run dry. Temari took a step forward, "Gaara think about it, Hinata can do this. Don't go and do something that could get her hurt and even killed. Wait till the time is right." Gaara punched at the railing next to him, but got sand instead. His sand was protecting him from everything again.

He let his sand disappear and kept walking. "Gaara!" Gaara looked at Temari with black-lonely eyes, "I won't do anything rash, I promise." Gaara walked down the apartment stairs and disappeared into the dark of the night. As he walked down the streets he stopped to think and looked up at sky. He looked at the house next to him and cocked her head a bit trying to figure out why this place looked so familiar.

Hinata's House

Hinata jerked up from a dream and felt a few strained tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and went to the bathroom to wash her face up a bit. She stood pretty close to her window. She had a long gown on and a thin robe that wasn't tied on. The gown hung in all the right places and the sleeve of the left shoulder slipped off. She sat down at her window sill and opened the curtain up. When she looked outside she could see a bird's nest that had only just begun to be made was now completely finished. She saw a shadow on the sidewalk and wanted to see if it was a dog or cat this time but instead of an animal she saw Gaara.

Gaara and Hinata's eyes locked in on each others. For a second or two the two of them remembered the first time they had met. It was exactly like this except it was light out. Gaara blinked and turned to face her. Hinata felt a tear on the verge of falling. Gaara used his sand and appeared at her window using the sand to hold him up. She opened her window and smiled at him. "Gaara…"

He wiped the tear that fell down her cheek and smiled back at her. "Are you ok?" She nodded and leaned her head slightly into his hand. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and smoothed her hair out with his other hand. "You look so beautiful in the gown." Hinata blushed and looked away. He turned her head so she was looking at him and placed a small and innocent kiss to her lips.

"Let's go…" Hinata shook her head and got up from the sill and walked to her bed. "I can't, father will know what's up and someone could get hurt." Gaara followed her to her bed and sat next to her. He put her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. "Where did he hit you?" Hinata looked away tried to hold back tears. Gaara felt the rage build up inside of him but he pushed it away and stood up. Hinata looked at him scared, thinking he was about to leave.

But instead he stood in front of her and reached a hand for her to grab a hold of. When she did he bent down and kissed it. Starting with her pinky knuckle, then all the way across her hand. He saw a bruise on her arm and kissed it gently. He then kissed her shoulder, then the hickey he had given her. Gaara looked Hinata in the eyes and she blinked not saying anything.

Pulling the robe off, he could see more bruises in other places. Starting at the base of her neck he searched for bruises and would kiss every single one of them gently. She was now in her underwear and bra when she wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her to him. Not wanting to ever let go of her. Hinata took Gaara's jacket off and then his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his husky sent. It smelled of the desert and still there was a lingering scent she could never get.

He kissed her lips and leaned into her felling her warm breasts squish under him inside of her bra. He grabbed one into his hand and groped it. She made a small squeak but was quieted when Gaara kissed her deeply. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and was granted in no time at all. Their tongues began to dance and so did Gaara's fingers as they played with Hinata's left breast.

Gaara looked at Hinata in the moon light and sighed, "Why are you so beautiful?" Hinata blushed slightly and then smiled at him. "I'm actually pretty plain compared to other girls." Gaara smirked and shook his head. "Why, out of all the girls you chose to look at me an only me?" Gaara thought about it and then looked at Hinata into the eyes. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Because when I looked at you I saw a lonely Desert Rose."

Hinata smiled and now knew what the lingering smell was. She hugged him tightly for a few more moments before pushing him away. Gaara was confused. "My father sends my aunt to check on me every three hours. You need to go now or she'll know." Gaara nodded and got dressed. Hinata also got dressed and walked over to her window. She opened it and looked at Gaara and followed his every movement as she got out the window. Using his sand to hold him up he turned back to her and ushered her to come closer.

He pulled her robe aside and some of her gown; he leaned in and bit down of her soft skin marking exactly where she had last time. "There now don't forget about me…" Hinata smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips before shutting her window and watching him leave. She then closed her curtains and lay down before her aunt could come. Hinata had hope now and was ready to face her father once again.

Gaara looked at her window and pointed at it. "Don't dry out and wither on me my Desert Rose." Gaara smiled and walked back to Temari's apartment. When he was back inside everyone else had gone to bed except Temari was sitting at the dining room table. When she saw her little brother she smiled and went over to hug him. "Did you keep your promise?"

Gaara smiled, "sorta…I went and accidently stopped in front of her house but I didn't do anything except go into her room and talk to her for a while." Temari raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "you are a horrible liar." Gaara looked confused, "what d you mean?" Temari pointed to his collarbone and when he went and looked at it in the mirror his face flushed a bright red. "She left you parting gift" Gaara looked at his sister and then left the room embarrassed. Temari giggled before turning the lights out for the night.

Gaara got ready for bed and touched the mark before laying down in the bed for the night. Looking out the dark window at the end of the wall he mouthed 'I love you' to the dark sky.


	15. Sun breaking through the clouds

Week Later

Hinata sighed walking back into her room. Ever since she had come home her father had been training her and working her to the bone. She went and checked her weight and noticed she had lost ten pounds. "Man, this isn't turning out right." Hianta sat on the edge of her bathtub and put her chin in her hands. Sighing she thought about how to get out, for the last week she had been paying extra attention to when everyone was gone the longest.

Gaara climbed through her window quietly hoping she was there. Not seeing her in her room he went to the bathroom to find her and when he saw her he smiled. "Hinata…" Hianta didn't hear him. Looking at her he went closer and touched her shoulder scaring the shit out of her. Her butt slipped on the tub causing her to fall into the tub and bump her head on the wall.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Hinata looked up at Gaara with a glare of death. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and turned the cold water on spraying Hinata with it. "Ahh! It cold! It's cold!" Gaara laughed for the first time in a few days. Hinata grabbed him and pulled him in with her causing him to get soaked as well. Gaara shivered from the water and lifted Hinata so she was pressed against his now cold body.

He kissed her and laid her back down so he could lower himself closer to her. Hinata lifted a leg up his leg and rested it against his hip. Wrapping her arms around his neck she placed her forehead against his. "It's very cold in here." Gaara laughed and turned the water off and lifted her up into his arms. Getting out of the tub he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He carried her to her room and set her down gently on the floor.

Walking over to her closet he looked through her things and grabbed the dress she had been wearing the day he saw her in her window. He also went and grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra for her. He grabbed her small towel from the desk chair and knelt in front of her. He dried her hair with the small towel and then took her shirt off. Blushing Hinata looked down. "What are you so shy about? I've seen this part of you before and you're beautiful…"

Hinata looked at Gaara, "but you're changing my clothes for me. It's different." Gaara smiled and moved her hair from her face. He took her bra off and looked at her. He reached forward to touch her but then took hold of himself and buttoned her new bra on. He then pulled her shorts off and underwear. Hinata gave a small squeak and that caused Gaara to smirk and kiss her forehead.

"I promise to save this for our wedding night." Hinata looked at him but he wasn't looking at her. He placed her underwear on and then slipped the light purple gown over all. Gaara looked at her and she was still looking at him with an expression of disbelief. "What?" Gaara asked picking her up and setting her on her bed. He went and laid her wet clothes over the tub to dry. "You said you'd save me until OUR wedding night." Gaara blushed lightly and took his wet shirt off. The cold air gave him light chills down his spine.

He walked over to her and knelt in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah I did. Hinata I love and I will give my life to save you from hell…" Hinata wiggled in her spot a bit. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for Gaara to finish his sentence. "…so will you Hianta marry me, after we get you out of this hell hole and finish high school?" Hinata's eyes light up and she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled and then shuddered a bit from the coldness of his chest.

"Is that a yes?" Gaara asked raising an invisible eyebrow and trying to act serious. Hinata smiled and kissed him on the lips before answering. "Yes!" Gaara stood up lifting Hinata with him and hugged her. He kissed her deeply before setting her down on the floor again. Gaara held his hand out and a ball of sand appeared in his palm. As the sand disappeared a small necklace with a petal of the rare desert rose laid there looking up at Hinata. She covered her mouth and Gaara clasped it around her neck.

Hianta touched it gentle as if it was fragile and then smiled up at Gaara. "Thank you Gaara." Gaara kissed her forehead and then looked at the clock. "Someone will be coming to check up on you soon. Guess that means I need to go." Gaara went and grabbed his cold damp shirt and put it back on. Hinata kissed him once more on the lips before he left out her window and ran down the street and turned the corner from her view. She quickly cleaned everything up and then shut her window and sat at the window sill.

Temari's House

Gaara walked in and went straight to the guest room and got a pair of clean, dry clothes to wear. Neji stood at the bathroom door with his hair over one shoulder as he tried to dry it. "Where have you been?" Gaara placed a dry shirt over his cold body, "I went to visit Hinata again…" Neji nodded and sighed looking out the window. "How does she look?" Gaara finished getting dressed and sat on the bed. "Healthy, she's been a bit depressed lately and was deep in thought today but other than that she been doing better." Neji gave the slightest hint of a smile and then went back to the bathroom to finish drying off and get dressed.

Gaara lay back against the pillow that was resting up against the wall and closed his eyes. Temari opened the bedroom door and saw Gaara resting so decided to talk to him later. Shutting the door she walked to the living room and sat next to Shikamaru. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned against him. "Did you talk to him?" Temari shook her head, "he's resting so I decided to tell him later." Shikamaru made a small noise meaning he understood and leaned his head back. "All this drama is so bothersome."

Tamari rolled her eyes at him and pulled her knees up onto the couch. Shino and Kiba were outside training in the small forest of trees behind the apartment building. Akamaru ran around chasing nothing while Kiba and Shino had a small challenge. Neji finished getting dressed and sat at the desk in the bedroom and opened some new justu scrolls and started to study them.

Hinata lay in her bed looking at the ceiling thinking about what had just happened. She held the necklace close to her and closed her eyes to rest a bit. Her younger sister opened the door to check on her then left when she say her asleep.

A few days later

Hinata packed her bags and put everything she would need in the bag. She put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Putting on her shoes she went to the bathroom and put her hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. She walked over to her window and opened it. She placed her backpack on her back and stood on the sill waiting for the right time to jump down. He uncle walked past the window and turned the corner towards the shrine. She looked down the sidewalk and saw her sister walking to school and her father she knew would be in the dojo.

Taking a deep breath she jumped down, landing softly on the ground she took off towards the gate. She stood against the gate and waited till she saw her aunt grab the basket filled with herbs and walk back to the house. She looked at the gate and could tell that her father had updated the system so instead of using the gate she climbed over the wall quickly and quietly. Smiling she took off down the road towards the school.

When she got there she went to the office and told them why she wasn't in her uniform and they nodded, understanding and took her bag to keep it safe until after school. Hinata went to her locker and grabbed her books for the next class because the bell would be ringing soon. She shut the door and heard a loud bark from down the hall and looked to see Akamaru wagging his big tail. Hinata placed her books on the ground and patted her knees for him to come. Running her stopped short right in front of her and then placed her two front legs on her chest and licked her face.

Hianta laughed, "I missed you too Akamaru." He went back down on all four and circled her a few times before sitting next to her. Hianta bent down and grabbed her books when out of nowhere she heard her name being called and then someone had grabbed her and was hugging her. Hinata blinked and looked to see that it was Kiba and Shino was standing next to Akamaru. Kiba let her go and smiled, "how did you get out?" Hinata moved a piece of hair that had escaped from her ponytail and placed it behind her ear.

"After weeks of sitting in my room, all I can do is look out my window and see what everyone does every day. And I also learned the times that they come to check on me. So I finally was able to get out today safely." Shino looked down the hall at the clock and then stood against the wall with Akamaru following him. "The bell is going to ring in a few seconds." Kiba picked up Hinata's books and gave them to her. "See you in class later.

Hinata nodded and waved goodbye. When the bell rang the halls quickly flooded with high school kids rushing to get to their class. When Gaara walked out of his classroom he looked over at Hinata's locker and saw her standing next to it looking in one of her textbooks. So a split second he thought it was only an image form his mind. But when she looked over at him and he saw the necklace he walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Gaara, we're going to be late for class"

Gaara looked Hianta in the eyes, "I don't care. I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again." Hinata smiled and kissed his tattoo on his forehead. Gaara placed her on her feet lightly and held her hand, they went to their next class. When Hinata sat down she tried to keep herself unseen, not wanting all the unnecessary attention. Gaara moved her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear.

When class was over and the final school bell had rung Gaara kissed Hinata on the forehead and led her by her hand towards Kiba and Shino. When Kiba and Shino saw Hinata there they both smiled. "thought it was a dream this morning when I saw you." Kiba said as he hugged her and Akamaru gave her a big kiss. Shino looked at Hinata not saying anything.

When Hianta looked at him she could see that he was still upset with what had happened. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. Hinata could hear the buzzing of Shino's bugs. They had missed her also. Shino hugged her back and whispered, "I'm sorry." Into her ear. Hinata smiled and nodded, "I never blamed you for what happened."

Gaara wrapped his arms around Hinata's small waist when she had backed away from her two best friends. Gaara looked around for Neji didn't see him anywhere around. "what are you looking for?" Hinata asked looking back at him. Gaara shook his head, "no one. Well guess we all should head back to Temari's place." Everyone nodded and grabbed the last of their homework before leaving the school. Hinata held Gaara's hand with her two best friends walking in front of her with Akamaru running all around them. "I'm so glad to be with you guys again." Hinata said.

"Let's just hope that we can do something about you father before something worse happens." Kiba said as they turned the corner to Temari's apartment. But when they did they saw something they didn't expect to see. "Father…" Hinata said scared for her and everyone else


	16. Our Last Chapter

Kiba and Shino stood in front of Hinata with Akamaru next to Gaara growling at the group of people ahead of them. Hinata felt her fears swell up inside of her and grasped Gaara's hand even tighter. "Hinata it's time for you to come home now." Hinata shook her head and looked away from her father down at Akamaru who was ready to run at them. Gaara lightly pulled Hinata somewhat behind him and looked at her father with an expressionless face.

Hinata's father sighed, "why can't you just listen to your elders like your suppose to?" He looked at Kiba and Shino and just stared at them. Then looking over at Gaara his expression changed from disappointment to disgust and hint of fear. "So you're the monster that stole my child and brain washed her into hating me and falling for you…"

Hinata was lightly biting her bottom lip and then took a deep breath and let go of Gaara's hand. Gaara looked back at her, Hinata walked past Gaara and in between Shino and Kiba. "…Hinata" Kiba went to grab her hand when Shino lowered his arm and shook his head, "Don't interfere, let her be strong." Shino then looked forward at Hinata and began to let his bugs creep out slowly so not to be noticed by anyone.

Hinata's father smiled and raised a hand out toward his daughter who stopped mid-way between her friends and her father. "I'm not going with you, father. I have always been silent and listened to all of my elders at the estate, but that never made you happy. You beat me every day and I had to hide my bruises and cuts from my friends. I have had more broken ribs and fractured bones than any other kid in my school and only because of you."

Hinata took a deep breath and continued on with her father looking at her with a solemn expression. "Yes I was weak, but that was because you never let me become strong. My friends helped nurse me back to health every time I came to school too weak and they noticed. And to let you know Gaara didn't brain wash me into hating you or running away or loving him. I did all of that because you didn't love me!" Hinata sucked her breath in and stood there after she noticed that she had raised her voice. Hinata's father narrowed his eyes at her, "well if that is how you feel then I will take you back by force…" he waved his arm and about twenty men came out of different hiding places.

Hinata stood there frozen as her father gave a small smile and then yelled, "Byakugun!" Hinata took a step back as her father's eyes became a weapon and ran at her. "Hinata!" Kiba yelled her name snapping her out of shock and she held her hands up to block his attack, sending her flying and hitting a wall. Hinata gasped as the air was knocked out of her and little blood can up too. 'Oh no, I'm still injured…I cannot let anyone find out.' Hinata stood up and activated her Byakugun.

The men ran at Shino, Kiba and Gaara. Shino shot his arms forward letting his bugs form a wall between them and the men. Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back and Gaara sent some sand forward to let him over Shino's wall. Shino collapsed the wall on top of the men capturing some of them. Kiba leaned forward as Akamaru sped up, "ok ready boy?" Akamaru began to run after a group of men as Kiba jumped off of him and went after another group.

Kiba did some hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Both Kiba's ran at the men with animalistic speed and began to fight the men. Gaara went back onto the ground and stood there with his arms crossed looking at all the men around him. "From dust you came and to dust you shall return…" Gaara held his arms out and sand began to swarm around him, he whispered some words and then the sand covered the men, crushing then into nothing.

Hinata looked at her father as he ran at her, "you dare activate your Byakugun against me?" Hinata ran at her father and dodged his attack and appearing behind him. She hit him from behind causing him to fall forward and cough for air. Turning around they began to fight, Hinata went for her father and forgot to protect any open spots and was hit from the side sending her flying and rolling on the ground.

Gaara looked over at Hinata with fear in his eyes but knew she didn't want the help. Hinata tried to stand up straight but he had broken one of her weak ribs and causing her to cough up blood. "Why try to fight me Hinata you know you cannot win against me." Hinata forced herself through the pain and started to move her arms in different ways, in a pattern. 'Faster, faster, faster' Hinata kept saying those words in her head as the air in front of her began to show chakra form a net in front of her.

Her father just stood there looking at his daughter, "you were never the strong one in the family." He ran at her but as he got closer Hinata opened her eyes to look at her father and threw her arms in front of her causing the chakra net to fly at her father and send him flying. "To you I wasn't the strongest, and I never wanted to be the strongest. I have been working day and night to perfect my own style, different from what you taught me or any of my teachers taught me. Look at me now father, I have become stronger."

Hinata's father stood up and coughed a bit into his sleeve, looking at it he saw blood. "Is this what you truly want then, to live with this monster and not be in our family?" Shino and Kiba were resting against a wall and Gaara stood close by looking at Hinata waiting to hear her response. "Gaara is not a monster, he accepted me for who I was and even became friends with Kiba and Shino. He loves me for me and I know will be able to take care of me and protect me. Deep down I want to love you, but for now I can't be in the family. I don't want to grow up any longer fearing for my life and unhappy. If you truly care for me, father, you will understand and just leave."

Gaara looked at her father and Hinata's father looked back at Gaara. There was silence for a few minutes before her father turned and walked back from the direction he had come from. After her father was out of sight Hinata felt her knees grow weak and she collapsed. Gaara caught her with his sand and ran over to her and picked her up into his arms. Shino and Kiba ran over to Gaara and looked at Hinata, "She has two broken ribs and needs to go to the hospital… she was fighting with a broken body and needs Sakura's help" Shino stated as Kiba and Gaara looked at him.

"How the hell do you always know this stuff?" Kiba exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "Cause I actually pay attention to my comrades when they are fighting and I listen to our sensei…" was all that Shino said before turning and heading to the hospital with Gaara carrying Hinata in his arms. "Akamaru is it me or does he still seem to surprise you? Dot worry we'll get him back some day." Kiba climbed onto Akamaru's back and went off the catch up to the others.

*A few weeks later*

Kiba and Shino waved good bye to Gaara and Hinata as they went to go on another mission. When they were out of sight Hinata shut the door and walked to Gaara's kitchen. "It's so nice to have your apartment fixed…" Hinata began to clean up the dinner that they had just eaten. It was midsummer and Hinata and Gaara were out of school until fall. Gaara came up behind Hinata, wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck gently.

"Gaara I'm trying to lean the dishes so we can go to bed." Gaara touched Hinata's shoulders and slowly traveled down her arms until his hands were resting on top of hers. Hinata could feel the warmth of his body as he stood even closer to her. Gaara finally hand his fingers interlaced with Hinata's causing her to drop everything in her hands back into the sink.

"Gaara!" Hinata turned to face him and gave Gaara exactly what he wanted. "Yes, Hinata?" Gaara whispered in a husky voice as he pressed his body against Hinata's until she was trapped between his body and the sink. "Y-y-you interrupted my c-cle-cleaning…" Hinata couldn't believe she was stuttering again all because of Gaara. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy." Gaara wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist pressing their hips even closer together.

Hinata could feel her face burning up as she tried to not look into Gaara's dark green eyes. But she was failing miserably, and so was her attempt to not stutter, "G-Gaara w-wh-what is it that –y-you need?" Gaara smiled and used his free hand to wrap it around Hinata's head and onto the nap of her neck. Hinata blushed even a darker red as Gaara leaned down and kissed her lips with a light peck, before letting go and turned to walk out of the room.

Hinata stood there not know what the hell just happened. She leaned back against the kitchen sink for support feeling that her knees were about to give way. She shuddered a bit noticing how warm Gaara had been keeping her and now that his body was gone she felt cold. 'What is he playing at?' Hinata took a deep breath and went to look for Gaara, she first went to the living room but no one was there so she just turned the kitchen and living room lights out before walking down his hall.

She knocked lightly on the bathroom door before opening it and turning the light on, but Gaara wasn't hiding in there either so she turned the light off and shut the door. 'Two more rooms…his room or the guest? Let's be smart if he is anywhere it would probably be in his room.' Hinata knocked on Gaara's bedroom door lightly but no one answered so she calmly opened his door and walked in.

She had only been back from the hospital for a couple of days and all the while Kiba and Shino had been staying over so she had never had a chance to go to Gaara's room to even clean it for him. She shut his door behind her and noticed his small desk light was on. Looking around Hinata smiled seeing that his room had not changed at all. The small closet next to his door and his desk next to his bed with some stuff on it and a small lamp that gave off a small bit of light, just enough to give anyone enough light to see.

Gaara's window that was next to his bed, and then his bed. Moved away from the just enough so someone could walk on the other side and lay down, Big enough for two people, like it had always been, and his sheets a dark red pillows and black sheets. Lying right in the middle of the bed with now only his pajama pants on was Gaara with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

Hinata bit her bottom lip, thinking that he might be asleep she slowly walked over to the bed and got on it half way so to be able to kiss him lightly on the lips before leaving. But as she got on the bed to kiss him, Gaara wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her tiny body on top of his and looked at her.

Her skin was illuminated by the moon and her pale eyes seemed a bit darker when in the dark room with only a small lamp on. He smiled as he saw her face turn a bright red and she tried to get off. "S-so-sorry to have woken y-you" Gaara smiled at her and kept her in place on top of him. "You didn't wake me, Hinata. You are the most innocent girl I have ever met." Gaara let out a small chuckle as Hinata blushed even a darker red. "What do you mean innocent?" Gaara rolled them over so Hinata was under Gaara with her hair spread out over the pillow and her arms lying next to her head.

"Hinata anyone would understand that when a man and woman are alone and the man makes a move, that he wants something. I know that you know what I'm trying to tell you." Hinata looked at Gaara and blinked, they both laid in silence for a few moments before Hinata shook her head. Gaara smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaning his head to her ear and with a husky voice whispered, "To make love…"

When Gaara leaned back to look at Hinata he could only chuckle at her reaction. Hinata's face was the reddest Gaara had ever seen and she had her hands over her mouth and had closed her eyes from embarrassment when Gaara had looked at her. "Hinata…please look at me." Hinata slowly opened her eyes to look at Gaara and removed her hands from her mouth and down to her chest area as a nervous action.

Gaara brushed some of her hair from her face and then laid his hand against her cheek. "I love you Hinata and I haven't been able to hold you in weeks and when you did come back we had Shino and Kiba over for a few days to help get you back on your feet. Please…I don't know how much longer I can stay sane after only being able to look at you and talk to you." Hinata could see that Gaara was a bit hurt from everything and knew if she just up and left it would tear him apart.

Hinata took a deep breath and when Gaara sighed and sat up to let Hinata get up so she could leave, Hinata wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and kissed him on his lips before backing up to look in his eyes. Gaara was shocked at her bravery, "That actually surprised me Hinata." Hinata blushed but Gaara wasn't going to let her go.

He gently pushed her back and laid back over her just barely touching her so not to crush her small frame. He interlaced their fingers and looked her in the eyes, "May I?" Hinata gave a small nod and Gaara didn't take anytime waiting, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently at first then more passionately. Hinata kissed back and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck; Gaara smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms under her back and around her waist.

Gaara began to slowly kiss along Hinata's jaw line and then down to her collar bone. Gaara reached down to the hem of Hinata's shirt and pulled it up and over her head then tossed it on the ground. Then he began to kiss down her chest to her stomach and back up to her lips. "I love you, Hinata…" Hinata smiled and gently tugged on Gaara's pajama bottoms. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow but allowed her to do so and helped her along the way.

Gaara pulled Hinata's pants off and then sat up to look at her beautiful body after tossing both pairs of pants on the floor. Hinata looked to the side and put one hand on her stomach and the other to her mouth feeling a bit shy and self-conscious. Gaara only smiled and bent down to her ear and whispered, "You're beautiful and I love you for you…" Hinata looked at Gaara and gave a small smile. Gaara took Hinata's wrap off and kissed right in the middle of her breasts. Hinata giggled a bit and Gaara looked up at her, "I-I'm sorry, I'm a bit ticklish." Gaara lay on top of her so that their bodies were pressed against one another and kissed her deeply.

Gaara rubbed his hips lightly against Hinata's causing her to gasp a bit. Hinata felt a warm feeling swell up inside her and didn't know what it was or what to do. Gaara kissed her breasts and her nipples. He messaged then and then looked at Hinata as he did that and saw her eyes closed and she moaned a small and quiet moan. Gaara began to suck on one of her nipple while messaging the other one and took his free hand and went down to her core and lightly touched it.

Hinata gasped remembering the incident back in the gym with Itachi's gang and freaked, "NO!" Hinata had accidently activated her Byakugun and had hit Gaara back against his wall. "Oh no! I'm s-so-sorry Gaara, I-I-I-"Hinata covered her face and began to cry. Gaara went over to her and held her in his arms, "don't cry Hinata, please don't cry. I know what you're trying to tell me." Gaara lay down on the bed with Hinata facing him and in his arms. He took a deep breath knowing Hinata was in no state and would just need to be patient.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata whispered, "Umo, c-can we try t-t-that again?" Her voice was just barely audible but Gaara had heard her and nodded, "yeah we can…" Gaara kissed Hinata's forehead and rolled so he was on top again. "Um…I have an um qu-question." Gaara waited for her to ask but she never did, "what is it?" Hinata squirmed a bit and looked away, "I keep f-f-felling this heat swell up i-in-inside me but I don't know what it is or h-how to get rid of it…"

Gaara smiled and moved Hinata's hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Can you trust me to help?" Hinata nodded and Gaara turned her head towards his and kissed her. As he kissed her lips one of his hands starting at her neck slowly went down towards her core, touching her all the way down so she knew where he was at. He stopped to look her in the eyes and Hinata just kissed him and he touched her core and began to rub through her underwear. Hinata made a small noise as Gaara took her underwear off and rubbed again.

"I will make you moan louder by the end of tonight." Gaara gave a smile that made Hianta blush. Gaara fingered her and Hinata still only made small sounds, "Hinata are you ready?" Hinata looked confused so Gaara whispered in her ear, "may I go all the way?" Hinata gave a nod and Gaara took his boxers off and then rubbed it against her.

"G-Gaara…that's n-n-not nice." Hinata had her arms wrapped around Gaara's neck and Gaara smiled. Gaara positioned himself and slowly went in so not to hurt her. When he was all the way in he just laid there with her waiting until she was ready. "Are you ok Hinata?" Hinata nodded but a tear fell down her cheek, "oh shit, I'm sorry Hinata I didn't-"Hinata covered his mouth and shook her head, "it's ok, please don't stop...I Love you." Gaara smiled and began to go in and out.

He went slow at first and soft but then he slowly got faster and harder. Finally he hit her G-spot and Hinata let out a loud moan. Gaara smiled at Hinata, "told I would make you moan louder." Hinata cupped his face with her tiny hands and kissed him. Gaara could feel himself getting closer so he began to pull out when Hianta touched his chest, "no please…I um…I want you...um" Gaara kissed Hinata and slammed back into her and came inside. As Gaara came Hinata felt a warm sensation inside of her and came as well, moaning the loudest she had ever been.

Gaara pulled out and wrapped his arms around Hinata's tiny waist and pulled her close as they lay in his bed. "I love you Hinata and no matter what I will always protect you." Hinata placed a tiny hand on his chest and traced tiny circles, "I love you too." Gaara pulled Hinata closer and pulled the covers from under them and covered both of them. Looking out the window at the moon Gaara thought about everything they had been through to get to this point. He heard Hinata's breathing even out and looked to see that she had passed out.

"Good night Hinata…" Gaara kissed her forehead and had his sand turn the small lamp off and fell asleep with Hinata in his arms.

END

**From the author:** I'm sooooo sorry that I have taken so long to finish this story for you guys. But I have finished it and I have been thinking that I would like to make another book probably shorter, but a second volume for this one. Can you guys comment and tell me what you think. And don't worry no hurt feelings. Ok Thanks for reading and dealing with me for so long, bye bye!


End file.
